Un verano de ensueño
by uxia15
Summary: "Un verano de ensueño", así es como Elena Gilbert define el período temporal que pasó junto a Damon Salvatore tras los sucesos de la cuarta temporada. Sin embargo, nunca supimos con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió en aquel verano por el que tanto suspira esta pareja. ¿Te gustaría descubrir a fondo qué ocurrió? Pues no esperes más y entra a leer esta historia.
1. Confesiones

**UN VERANO DE ENSUEÑO**

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen son creación de L.J Smith, escritora de las novelas, así como de Kevin Williamson y Julie Plec, guionistas de la serie.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene lemon, lenguaje obsceno y ligeros spoilers de la cuarta, quinta y sexta temporada de la serie de Crónicas Vampíricas.

 **Notas:** Este fic es ante todo delena (Damon x Elena) y cuenta mi propia versión del verano que esta pareja vivió en el arco temporal entre el final de la cuarta temporada y el principio de la quinta. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

No podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que hablar con Damon, necesitaba hablar con él después de todo lo sucedido. Se lo encontró contemplando la chimenea, admirando el crepitar de las llamas con el ceño fruncido, parecía frustrado como si las ascuas escondiesen un secreto que no lograba descifrar. Lo observó unos instantes tratando de adivinar lo que le rondaba por la mente pero finalmente se dio por vencida y entró en la habitación a paso lento pero decidido. Quiso llegar a su altura, tocarle el brazo para que supiese que se encontraba allí con él y cuando sus ojos azules se posasen sobre los suyos, le soltaría todo lo que tenía en mente.

Sí, lo tenía todo planeado.

-Quería disculparme-musitó él sin levantar la vista de la chimenea.

-Bien-resopló al ver cómo una vez más, Damon rompía todos sus esquemas mentales.

-Déjame acabar-la interrumpió algo molesto- he dicho que quería, después me he dado cuenta de que no me arrepiento.

Su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal y cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Sin embargo, él no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse con ella. ¡Por Dios, si lo único que había estado haciendo era preocuparse por su vida! ¡Y el muy insensato pensaba morir antes de tomar la cura! ¡Era ella la que debería estar enfadada, no él!

El pecho de Elena subía y bajaba a gran rapidez de pensar en todas las estupideces que había cometido el pelinegro en el día de hoy. La rabia iba apoderándose de su cuerpo y por más vueltas que le diese para intentar exculparlo de alguna forma como solo ella sabía hacer, no lograba comprender por qué el muy imbécil había preferido la muerte antes que quedarse con ella, a su lado.

-Preferías morir a ser humano…-a cada palabra que decía iba aumentando su tono de voz, recriminándole sus actos, haciéndole ver que ella estaba igual de cabreada- ¿Y pretendes que me parezca bien?

-No tiene que parecerte bien, solo digo que no lo siento-siseó entrecerrando los ojos. ¡Dios, como le molestaba cuando ponía esas caras restándole importancia al asunto, haciendo que todo pareciese una broma!

-¿Sabes que soy en realidad?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos sin esperar respuesta- Un egoísta.

"Egoísta", había oído muchas veces esa palabra salir de su boca. Odiaba cuando él mismo se tachaba de egoísta pues ella no lo veía de esa forma, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo decía y de que él mismo pusiese tanto esfuerzo por demostrar que efectivamente es ese tipo de demonio que aterroriza a la gente. Quiso quejarse y decirle lo que opinaba al respecto de aquel calificativo, pero no la dejó hablar.

-Por tomar decisiones que te han hecho daño-continuó frunciendo cada vez más el cejo a medida que su mandíbula se tensaba- Sí, prefería morir antes que ser humano, preferiría morir ahora que pasarme años contigo y perderte cuando sea un viejo decrepito mientras que tú sigas igual. ¡Preferiría morir ahora mismo que pasar mis últimos años recordando todo lo bueno que tenía y lo feliz que era! ¡Porque yo soy así, Elena…! Y no voy a cambiar... ¡Y no hay disculpas en el mundo que engloben todas las razones por las que no te convengo!

Elena se quedó sin habla tratando de compilar toda la información que había recibido de golpe. Es gracioso ver cómo el destino juega con la gente pues era ella la que se había plantado en la sala dispuesta a contarle una retahíla sobre sus pensamientos y ha resultado ser Damon el que la ha tenido callada mientras le profesaba los secretos más oscuros de su corazón.

Suspiró derrotada, no lograba entender cómo este hombre podía llegar a ser un pilar en su vida, un faro en la inmensa oscuridad que los acechaba a ambos. Sinceramente no lo comprendía, pero ahí estaban los dos, de pie junto a la chimenea, enfadados el uno con el otro porque saben que no pueden soportar su propia existencia sin la presencia del otro.

-Bien, pues yo tampoco me arrepiento…-susurró y vio de reojo cómo sus ojos aguamarina se posaban sobre los suyos interrogándola-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, no me arrepiento de que haberte conocido me haya obligado a cuestionármelo todo, ni que estando muerta me hayas hecho sentir muy viva.

Damon no apartaba la vista de la chica, no sabía a dónde pretendía llegar a parar contándole todo eso. No hacía más que volverlo loco dándole vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez. ¿Qué quería? ¿Que se sintiese culpable? Pues no lo haría, de eso nada. Tal y como le ha confesado, quería estar con ella para toda la eternidad si era posible, porque sabe que si no la tiene a su lado, su mundo se desmoronaría en pedazos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tan difícil es ver que la quiere!

-Has sido una persona horrible-continuó intentando aclararse la garganta pues las palabras salían a trompicones, ahogándola internamente- has tomado malas decisiones y de las que he tomado yo probablemente esta sea la peor, pero no me arrepiento de estar enamorada de ti.

El mundo pareció detenerse ante Damon, ya no era capaz de oír el titilante ruido de las llamas abriéndose paso por la chimenea intentando alcanzar el techo; ni su propio corazón, que hasta hace unos segundos golpeaba furioso su caja torácica pero que de repente pareció encogerse hasta desaparecer.

No era consciente de cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí de pie observándola cual polilla a la luz, ¿segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No tenía ni idea y, sinceramente no le importaba lo más mínimo. No era capaz de retener las palabras que acababan de salir de aquellos aterciopelados labios que lo hacían enloquecer, su mente no se lo permitía.

No, seguramente habría oído mal.

No podía ser a él ¿verdad?

Elena no se estaba refiriendo a él, aunque… no hay nadie más en la habitación… Solamente ellos dos.

-Te quiero a ti, Damon-dijo reafirmando sus sentimientos lo suficientemente alto para que el vampiro saliese de aquel bucle del que su mente le tenía prisionero. Una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios, ¿quién lo diría, Elena Gilbert enamorada de Damon Salvatore? La idea le resultaba divertida y tierna a la vez pues sabía que así era la realidad. Le quería y ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, ni ningún vínculo sobrenatural que confundiese sus sentimientos. A pesar de todos los vaivenes que ha tenido su relación, quería a Damon con toda su alma. Lo elegía a él a sabiendas de que consumiría todo su ser, pero no le importaba un ápice arder en el mismo infierno que Damon pues en el fondo de su corazón, desde siempre, ha sabido que era eso lo que deseaba. Tal y como él le insinuó la primera vez que se vieron.

Esas palabras, solo bastaron esas palabras para que el tiempo volviese a correr para Damon, como si Elena hubiese encendido una luz que él mismo se había asegurado de apagar tantas veces. La odiaba tanto porque por más empeño que ponía para levantar un muro de hielo para que nadie pudiese entrar, solo unas palabras de ella y ya lo estaba tirando abajo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por quererla tanto y no haber sido capaz de cortar por lo sano aquella relación tan tóxica que los iba envenenando lentamente tiempo atrás.

Allí estaba ella poniendo su mundo patas arriba, con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, las mejillas coloradas y los labios entreabiertos. Damon no fue consciente de que sus pies se movían solos a una lentitud que lo estaba matando, quería llegar a su posición para fundirse en ella, y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de poder rozarla, oyó como volvía a repetir esas palabras que lo desarmaban.

\- Te quiero…

Y sin poder resistirlo ni un segundo más la besó. La besó como si no existiese un mañana, como si temiese que, si la dejaba aunque solo sea por un mísero segundo, se esfumaría entre sus brazos como el humo. Enredó su mano en su cabello en un intento desesperado por acercarla más a él si era posible y sonrió al notar como las manos de ella subían por su abdomen hasta acabar en sus mejillas, presionándolas para profundizar el beso. Sus labios se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa por la inquietud de demostrarse el uno al otro cuánto se querían.

La mano libre de Damon fue bajando tortuosamente por la espalda de Elena hasta posarse en su cintura y maldijo internamente el vestido que llevaba puesto. Quería arrancárselo, destrozarlo hasta que no quedasen más que los hilos y hacerla suya en el suelo de la habitación, ahí mismo, junto al calor de la chimenea, haciéndola gritar su nombre hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiese continuar y cayesen desplomados.

No pudo reprimir un ronco gruñido cuando Elena clavó sus uñas en la parte del nacimiento del cabello y las fue deslizando sin piedad hasta sus clavículas, a la vez que arqueaba su espalda para poder notar su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Sonrió al ver que Elena no fue capaz de ahogar un gemido cuando sus caderas se juntaron.

Pese a estar aún vestidos, la chica no pudo evitar temblar ante el contacto con la entrepierna de Damon, haciendo crecer un fuego interior que la iba recorriendo hasta acabar en su parte baja. ¡Dios! Cada vez quería más y más. Estaba convencida de que nunca se iba a saciar, nunca se cansaría de esas manos apoyadas en sus muslos que le iban subiendo el vestido poco a poco, a un ritmo tan lento que la estaba volviendo loca; de esos labios inquietos que la besaban sin parar para respirar; de ese pelo negro en el que tanto le gustaba enterrar sus dedos para acercarlo a ella. Se sentía en el paraíso y estaba dispuesta a probar del fruto prohibido sin importar las consecuencias.

Los suspiros incontrolados de Elena le hacían ver a Damon que pensaba de la misma manera que él y deseaba darle lo que quería, ¡vaya que si lo deseaba! Su mente ya se la imaginaba tumbada en aquella alfombra persa bajo su cuerpo para poder hacerla enloquecer con él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar escuchar los pasos inquietos de los intrusos que tenían como invitados en este día tan…peculiar. Trató de seguir a lo suyo pero reconoció a Alaric rellenándose una copa en la habitación de al lado y a la condenada de Lexi sentada con su hermano parloteando de cualquier cosa que les hiciese obviar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La risa de Lexi hizo que Elena volviese a la realidad de golpe. Fue disminuyendo la intensidad con la que besaba a Damon e intentó poner sus manos en el pecho de él a modo de separación entre los dos. El pelinegro gruñó insatisfecho y mordió el labio inferior de la chica tirando de él hasta notar un cierto sabor metálico que no dudó en beber. Elena volvió a gemir intentando que no se la oyese en las demás habitaciones y se aferró al cuello de él en un intento por recomponer la compostura.

Damon esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y se fue separando de sus labios, lo suficiente como para que siguiese sintiendo el roce de éstos contra los suyos. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, mas sus ojos, nublados por el deseo, se decían todo. A pesar de que ambos hubiesen detenido los besos y las caricias, la magia seguía estando ahí, negándose a abandonar el lugar en el que se encontraba.

\- Tengo… tengo que irme…-susurró Elena indecisa aún en sus brazos -tengo un asunto pendiente…

A cada palabra que pronunciaba, sentía un cosquilleo en sus labios por el suave roce de éstos con los de Damon, que los mantenía entreabiertos dispuesto a atacar en cuando menos se lo esperaba. Dudó en apartarse completamente de su agarre, pues el estar tan pegados la hacía temblar de una forma que solo él sabía. Y si no se apuraba, su "asunto pendiente" se le escaparía de las manos. Pero de la misma manera que sabía eso, sabía que no era capaz de apartarse un milímetro más de Damon.

-Déjame adivinar…-rio mientras tonteaba con sus labios como si le fuese a dar un beso que nunca llegaba- Jeremy…

-Si…-murmuró mientras seguía con la mirada sus labios, hipnotizada por su hechizo.

Damon volvió a reir al ver como los ojos café de Elena se volvían a nublar anhelando fundirse con él de nuevo, le encantaba hacerla de rabiar y ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Dadas las circunstancias, estaba seguro de que si se lo pidiese, se quedaría con él pero por mucho que le tentase la idea, la rechazó inmediatamente. Aunque su propia naturaleza se lo pidiese a gritos no podía ser más egoísta con ella. Atrapó un suspiró de Elena mientras la volvía a besar dulce y lentamente.

-Vete… vete…y no… tardes….-dijo entre beso y beso- te estaré esperando.

Elena sonrió y dándole un casto beso, salió de la habitación.

-¡Te quiero!- la oyó gritar mientras daba zancadas hacia la puerta principal.

-Y yo-susurró con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Cualquiera que le viera no tendría la menor duda, era un idiota enamorado hasta las trancas.


	2. Mis pensamientos y yo

**CAPÍTULO 2: MIS PENSAMIENTOS Y YO**

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Elena se fue en busca de Bonnie y Jeremy. Para ser objetivos, no era mucho tiempo considerando que la chica querría despedirse de su hermano pequeño el cual no le volvería a ver una vez levantado el velo, que impedía a los seres sobrenaturales muertos permanecer en el mundo de los vivos, ya que este no era su lugar. Todos aquellos vampiros, hombres lobo, híbridos, cazadores y demás criaturas fantásticas que hubiesen fallecido, desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos.

La misma suerte corría para el pequeño Gilbert, cuyos tiempo en este mundo se agotaba al igual que en un reloj de arena.

Nadie podría escapar de aquel destino, aunque se tratasen de personas queridas como Alaric, por ejemplo, del que no pudo despedirse cuando se esfumó ante sus narices sin avisar. Supuso que le había pillado por sorpresa, al igual que a él, pero era más fácil culparle de haberse ido sin despedirse que aceptar el hecho de que ya no esté.

Le hubiese gustado decirle muchas cosas a su gran amigo, todo los sucesos que habían ocurrido en su ausencia, todos sus dramas, todas las situaciones en las que había visto la muerte de cerca, todos los dolores de cabeza que había sufrido por tener que cuidar de los mocosos que su compañero de barra le había dejado a cargo... En fin, simplemente quería tener a alguien con quien ahogar sus penas y alegrías como en los viejos tiempos, pero simplemente, no pudo. El tiempo para ellos se les acabó antes incluso de darse cuenta que había empezado, y aunque sabía que Alaric estaría a su lado vigilando que no la cagase de nuevo, el ver que no estaba era una auténtica mierda.

Por eso entendía que Elena quisiese estar el máximo tiempo posible con su hermanito y estaba seguro de que la pequeña bruja no levantaría el velo por completo hasta que esos dos hubiesen tenido una dramática despedida digna de las películas pastel que recordaba haber visto alguna vez. Al fin y al cabo, la muerte prematura de Jeremy fue muy violenta y Elena no tuvo opción si quiera de velar por su seguridad.

El dolor de su pérdida destruyó su corazón en pedacitos, convirtiendo su vida en un infierno, tanto que tuvo que obligarla a que apagase su humanidad, lo que hizo que la chica se convirtiera en una fría y depravada máquina del mal carente de sentimientos, una Katherine 2.0 a términos simples. En parte era su culpa apagar la inocencia de Elena de esa forma tan brusca pero en esos momentos, en los que el mundo de la chica se desmoronaba a cada segundo que pasaba, no encontró otra salida a su sufrimiento que esa, y desde luego, no se paró a pensar en las posibles consecuencias que apagar su interruptor conllevaba.

Ahora todo volvía a ser como antes. Ver a Jeremy, aunque fuese en su forma fantasmagórica hizo que Elena recuperase la esencia de su ser al completo: los sentimientos que tanto la caracterizaban. Estar juntos el poco tiempo que les permitía la magia de Bonnie había sido muy fructífero para ella, no todos los días vuelves a ver a un ser querido tras volver de las tinieblas que suponen la muerte. Y el saber que el fin de ese maravilloso tiempo llegaba a su fin, hace que uno se plantee el estar al lado de ese ser tan querido en sus últimos momentos –aunque fuese por segunda vez-.

Lo entendía perfectamente, él haría lo mismo si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, pero a cada minuto que pasaba no hacía más que impacientarse por el paradero de la chica.

Los segundos le parecían minutos; los minutos, horas y las horas le parecían años. Se estaba volviendo loco de tanta espera. Ya no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo: dar vueltas por la habitación, beberse otra botella de Bourbon, tumbarse en la cama mirando al techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Lo había probado todo, pero lo único que parecía calmarle los nervios era el líquido abrasador del alcohol haciéndose paso por su garganta.

El sonido estridente de los cristales chocando cuando se sirvió otra copa le hizo percatarse de la tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa. Agudizó su oído vampírico para detectar alguna presencia pero nada...

Ninguna respiración, ningún paso, ningún murmullo...

Nada...

Estaba él solo...

Caminó pausadamente recorriendo cada habitación para comprobar que sus sentidos sobrenaturales no le jugaban una mala pasada y en efecto, allí no había nadie más que él.

Finalmente, encontró una hoja de cuaderno arrancada y cuidadosamente doblada por la mitad sobre la mesilla de la sala de estar.

 _«Elena, Damon,_

 _He cogido el cuerpo de Silas para tirarlo por el puente Wickery, no os he querido decir nada porque he decidido aprovechar para marcharme unos días de Mystic Falls. Bueno… en realidad me ha convencido Lexi, cree que me vendría bien un poco de aire fresco ahora que todo parece volver a la normalidad, y la verdad es que tiene razón. Es hora de que me tome un respiro con todo lo que hemos pasado._

 _No tengo un destino fijado así que no os molestéis en ir en mi búsqueda porque ni yo mismo sé a dónde voy, pero tranquilos, estaré bien, no hace falta que os preocupéis por mí (esto va por Elena, Damon, no por ti)._

 _Disfrutad ahora que podéis,_

 _Stefan.»_

Entrecerró los ojos revisando el contenido de la nota por segunda vez y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

 _«Disfrutad ahora que podéis»_

La rabia empezó a invadir su cuerpo hasta tal punto que agrietó el vaso de cristal que sujetaba entre sus manos. Estaba enfadado con su propio hermano ya que esas estúpidas palabras lo habían obligado a recordar la promesa que habían hecho un año atrás, justo antes de que Elena se convirtiese en vampiro. Pactaron que en el momento que la chica eligiese a uno de los dos, el otro debería marcharse para no interponerse en su relación. Damon no es de romper promesas, de hecho no recordaba haber roto ninguna en su larga vida.

Pero aquella vez fue distinto.

Esa trágica noche, marcada a fuego en su corazón, hizo que se retractara de sus palabras pues no podía permitir que el estúpido de su hermano estuviese a cargo de la chica que amaba después de haberla dejado ahogarse en las mismas aguas que se llevaron a sus padres. Recordó aquella noche como si estuviese pasando en ese mismo instante, reconociendo los sentimientos que afloraron en el pasado volviendo a su cuerpo. La ira que lo consumía por dentro, las ganas de matar a Stefan, el picor de ojos que amenazaban con llorar desconsoladamente tras haber perdido la única esperanza que le quedaba en su patética vida, y el alivio que sintió cuando la "doctora-roba-sangre" le confesó a gritos que su sangre corría por las venas de Elena, convirtiéndola involuntariamente en vampiro, uno de los mayores temores de la chica.

* * *

 _-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?_

 _La voz de Elena sonaba estrangulada, parecía que aún luchaba por no ahogarse en el agua que aún le quedaba en el organismo. Su cara no paraba de mirar a todos los lados, desconcertada, como si no reconociese su propia habitación. A veces, se detenía para percibir con mayor claridad los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, no lograba comprender por qué todo se amplificaba en su cabeza, nunca había recordado a Mystic Falls tan ruidoso._

 _-Tuviste un accidente…- murmuró Stefan mirando a cualquier parte que no fuesen los ojos desorientados de Elena, no se atrevía a mirarla después de lo sucedido, no cuando todo había sido culpa suya._

 _-Dios mío… ¿Matt está…?-preguntó alterada al recordar caer por el puente._

 _-¿Vivo? -irrumpió Damon por primera vez, con la voz más áspera y tajante que pudiera tener una persona-. Pregúntale a Stefan, el héroe._

 _Al contrario que su hermano, Damon sí se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos pero lo único que obtenía al contemplarlos, era una rabia y odio infinito hacia Stefan que se propagaba a grandes velocidades por su cuerpo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba a muerte y lo mataría de no ser porque Elena clavaba su vista en él sin comprender nada, pudo ver cómo los ojos café de la chica se bañaban de confusión ante su comentario pero por más esfuerzo que pusiese la chica en ello, no lograba entender el por qué de su actitud._

 _-Está bien…-comentó cabizbajo después de varios minutos._

 _-Gracias al cielo… -suspiró aliviada, algo que hizo que Damon se cabreara más de lo que ya estaba-. Creía que… ¿cómo me has…?_

 _-¿Salvado?-volvió a cortarla-. No lo hizo._

 _Elena volvió a fijar su vista en el pelinegro sin ser capaz de comprenderle, frunció el ceño analizando la situación pero seguía sin entender nada. Ella estaba allí, a salvo y con ellos, ¿cómo que no la salvó? Le dolía la cabeza con tanto misterio pero por más que le rogase mentalmente a Damon que le contase lo que estaba pasando, éste no parecía soltar prenda._

 _No, él no le diría nada, no le correspondía a él sino al gilipollas de su hermano que no hacía más que esconder el rabo entre las piernas para ocultar la gran cagada monumental que había hecho. Cuanto más lo pensaba más asco le cogía a Stefan, el santo Stefan, ¿no se suponía que era el bueno de la familia? ¿El héroe de la película? ¿Y qué es lo que hace a la hora de la verdad? Dejar que el amor de su vida muera ahogándose lentamente hasta quedarse sin oxígeno mientras sus pulmones se inundan de agua. Una de las muertes más horrorosas que alguien pueda tener._

 _-Antes de que todo esto pasara, Jeremy te llevó al hospital… ¿Lo recuerdas…? Sin embargo… Estabas más grave de lo que parecías…-comenzó Stefan sin saber cómo abordar el asunto-. Al ver tu estado…la doctora decidió usar la sangre de Damon para curarte…_

 _-Cuando Rebekah os sacó de la carretera tenías sangre de vampiro en tu organismo, Elena- sentenció el pelinegro harto de las vueltas que le daba su hermano al tema alargando la agonía y el sufrimiento de la chica._

 _Damon fue testigo de cómo los ojos café de Elena se abrían desmesuradamente al comprender la crueldad de la situación. Vio cómo esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, y que no apartaban la mirada de los suyos, se aguaban dispuestos a llorar amargamente. No se permitió pestañear ni un segundo para obligarse a ver todo el dolor con la que la realidad golpeaba a Elena, su Elena, que no paraba de negar con la cabeza a la espera de que le desmintiese lo que acababa de decir. Pero no lo haría porque era cierto, estaba muerta y ahora su misma sangre corría por sus venas, manteniéndola "viva"._

 _Nunca se lo perdonaría. Nunca en la vida perdonaría a Stefan por lo que había hecho. O mejor dicho, por lo que no había hecho, no la había salvado. Sin embargo al imbécil de Donovan sí, ¿no? No había suficientes camareros en mundo que decidió salvarle a él en vez de a Elena. ¡Por el amor de Dios, era Elena! La misma chica que se había adentrado en el corazón de ambos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, la misma por la que arriesgarían sus vidas, por la que harían cualquier cosa, incluso matar si ella se lo ordenase._

 _Si tanto la quería como decía, ¿por qué no la salvó? Y da gracias a que la doctora se le ocurrió darle su propia sangre porque si no, Elena no estaría aquí sentada en su cama lamentándose por su muerte. Pensaba que desde que Stefan le obligó a convertirse en vampiro no se podía caer más bajo, que no podía llegar a odiarle más de lo que ya le odiaba, pero se equivocó. Esto era la gota que colmó el vaso._

 _-No…no puede ser… eso significa… ¡¿Estoy muerta?!... -murmuró entre sollozos Elena_

 _No podía ser cierto, se negaba a creerlo pero ninguno de los dos vampiros se atrevía a decirlo con palabras, no querían hacerlo porque sentían que en el momento en que lo hiciesen despertarían de ese sueño que los mantenían ajenos al dolor que supondría tal escalofriante hecho._

 _-No…no, no, no… ¡Esto… esto no puede estar pasando…!_

 _Pese a todo pronóstico, Elena no fijó su vista en Stefan si no en los ojos aguamarina de Damon, quizá fuese el hecho de que compartían la misma sangre en esos momentos y se sintiese más unida a él o porque, al contrario que su hermano, él mantenía la cabeza alta para observar cada lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello. En cualquier caso, la chica no apartó la mirada en ningún momento, sentía que se ahogaba de nuevo entre sus propias lágrimas y gritaba internamente desesperada porque alguien la rescatase, porque fuese él quien la rescatase de aquel sufrimiento._

 _Damon apretó los puños hasta tal punto que no llegó a sentirlos y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no levantarse de donde estaba e ir corriendo a abrazarla. Verla llorar destruía pedazo a pedazo lo que quedaba de su alma y una vez más, reafirmó que no perdonaría a Stefan aquello. Nunca lo haría._

* * *

Suspiró al revivir de nuevo el pasado. No le importó ni un ápice echar por tierra todo lo que él y su hermano se hubiesen prometido, no la iba a dejar con él y habría sido muy ingenuo si hubiese esperado que lo hiciese. No podía dejarla sola, no quería dejarla sola, y no lo hizo, así de simple.

Sin embargo, Stefan les dejaba vía libre para que ellos dos estuviesen juntos y eso le molestaba. No es que quisiese que su hermano fuese testigo de su vida ahora que por fin Elena lo había elegido a él, ni mucho menos. Sabía cómo era todo aquello, lo había vivido en sus propias carnes y era un auténtico asco. No estaba molesto con su hermano por no quedarse, sino por irse, ya que de esa manera volvía a dejarle claro lo bueno que era Stefan y lo malo que era él. Siempre, de alguna u otra forma, involuntariamente o no, le recordaba que su mera existencia se limitaba a la de interpretar el papel del malvado, cruel y egoísta Damon Salvatore, enamorado de la novia de su hermano a la que no había dudado en robar.

*Clonk, clonk*

El estruendoso sonido de las campanadas del reloj de la sala de estar le sacó de sus pensamientos y, distraídamente, observó las manecillas tan detalladas en sus puntas apuntando la hora mientras el sonido que producía retumbaba por toda la casa.

Las doce.

Hacía unas tres horas que Elena se había marchado y la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba lo atormentaba por dentro. Optó por llamarla al móvil pero nada, no contestaba. Lo intentó de nuevo por si las moscas pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Seguramente Bonnie habría levantado el dichoso velo hacía horas por lo que, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Elena? La duda lo quemaba y un atisbo de miedo ensombreció su alma. Tecleó tan rápido las teclas de su móvil que no tuvo claro si había usado su velocidad vampírica o simplemente la preocupación hacía que escribiese más rápido de lo normal.

 _«Elena, te he llamado mil veces pero no me haces ni caso, ¿ocurre algo?»_

Esperó lo que le parecieron unos diez minutos y las dudas empezaron a asaltarle.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Damon no dudó ni un segundo más y salió en su búsqueda.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por darle una portunidad a esta historia, de verdad, me alegra que haya gente que se moleste en leerla. :)_

 _Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo que subiré el martes de la semana que viene._

 _Besos,_

 _Uxia15_.


	3. Llévame contigo

**CAPÍTULO 3: LLÉVAME CONTIGO**

-Disfruta de tu vida humana Katherine…-susurró Elena con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Ladeó la cabeza para contemplar mejor a la ex-vampiresa y se vio a sí misma, inconsciente, con el pelo rizado cayéndole alborotadamente por su cara, y con kilos y kilos de maquillaje. Sonrió satisfecha por el resultado. Le había dado la cura del vampirismo a su peor enemiga y, aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable, en el fondo sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Tan solo existe una cura en todo el mundo, una cura que libra a todo vampiro de su maldición por vivir condenados en las sombras con una sed de sangre que nunca parecía saciarse. Habían peleado mucho por conseguirla, incluso su hermano había muerto en el intento, pero el tener a su doppelgänger clavándole un palo de escoba astillado en la yugular con tanta desesperación la obligó a decidir.

Y decidió dársela a ella.

Es cierto que Katherine era un bicho, que todo lo malo de su vida se lo debía en gran medida a ella, pero también tenía que reconocer que su vida nunca se había caracterizado por ser de color rosa. Su otro yo había llevado una vida de persecuciones, muertes y engaños. Había aguantado así durante cientos de años y lo único que quería era lo que el mundo le había estado negando durante toda su existencia: tener lo que tenía Elena, una vida en la que la gente te quiere y en la que todo el mundo está dispuesto a sacrificarse por tu bienestar. Y aunque no lo meditó concienzudamente, en el momento en el que Katherine hincó los dedos en su corazón, agarró el minúsculo frasco con aquel reluciente líquido rojo y la obligó a bebérselo de un trago, cayendo inconsciente en el acto.

Observó su mismo rostro unos instantes más y empezó a notar cómo su cuerpo se entumecía a cada segundo que pasaba. Le pesaban los ojos y la oscuridad comenzó a cernirse sobre ella. Estaba muy cansada, Katherine le había dado una paliza de lo lindo y a pesar de su insistencia por hacerle frente, no fue capaz de hacerle ningún rasguño, pero eso era lógico pues el vampiro más viejo es el más fuerte.

Distinguió su propia sangre saliendo a borbotones de su abdomen ahora medio abierto ya que su doppelgänger había optado por arrancarle el corazón para acabar con ella. Percibió sus heridas abrasando su piel mientras sus células se multiplicaban a gran velocidad para poder cerrarlas.

«Ventajas de tener un cuerpo vampiro», pensó esbozando una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

De pronto, sintió cómo todo daba vueltas y cómo su visión se nublaba por momentos hasta hacerla desfallecer. Sintió un dolor muy agudo en la cabeza y un pitido se instaló en sus oídos, taladrándole el cerebro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de hacer desaparecer aquel pitido del demonio pero fue inútil. Emitió un quejido de protesta que no llegó a oir e intentó colocarse en posición fetal para calmar el dolor, permaneció así durante unos minutos que le parecieron siglos y luego, cuando por fin abrió los ojos…

Nada…

«¿Dónde estoy?»

No era capaz de distinguir nada, pues donde quiera que se encontrase no había ni un atisbo de luz. Todo estaba oscuro. Oscuridad, tan solo eso, una oscuridad que rodeaba todo y nada a la vez, provocando un miedo que se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Quería moverse, pero sus músculos no respondían.

Quería gritar, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno.

Quería salir de allí, pero era incapaz de hacer nada.

Notó un nudo enredándose lentamente en su garganta y las ganas de llorar se multiplicaban exponencialmente quemándole los ojos.

«¿Hay alguien ahí?»

Se giró hacia todos los lados desesperada por encontrar a alguien entre tanta negrura, pero no lograba ver nada ni nadie.

«Por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí.»

Lloró amargamente al reconocer que no sería capaz de escapar de aquella oscuridad que la envolvía y decidió rendirse. No tenía fuerzas para luchar, estaba agotada y el cansancio se iba apoderando cada vez más de su cuerpo, así que decidió cerrar los ojos para dormir y no pensar en nada más.

«Que alguien me saque de aquí…»

En sus sueños, imaginó unos brazos que la levantaban levemente y la sujetaban acercándola a un cuerpo bien definido que nada tenía que envidiar al de Adonis, se acomodó como pudo entre aquellos brazos y aspiró el aroma a alcohol que desprendía tratando de reconocer la bebida: Bourbon. No sabía explicarlo, pero se sentía segura en aquellos brazos, no quería despegarse de ellos y no quería que se despegaran de ella porque sentía que si lo hacía, la oscuridad que tanto le atemorizaba volvería a acosarla hasta acabar con ella.

-na…-oyó a lo lejos.

Se percató de que la zarandeaban sutilmente para que reaccionara pero ella no quería despertase.

«Un ratito más…»

Estaba tan a gusto y tan cómoda allí que si por ella fuera se pasaría los próximos cien años en ese sueño eterno.

-lena…-consiguió distinguir.

Dedujo que alguien la estaba llamando e intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban tantísimo que dudó en volver a cerrarlos. Logró distinguir una silueta y frunció el ceño intentando enfocar la imagen tan borrosa que se formaba en sus retinas.

-¡Elena!- insistió la voz.

Por un momento le pareció ver unos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada con horror al contemplar la escena en la que se encontraba. Se concentró en aquellos ojos cristalinos repletos de miedo y desesperación. Le encantaban aquellos ojos. La mayor parte del iris era de un color celeste más claro que el propio cielo, contorneado por una débil línea oscura que marcaba el final de éste y si se fijaba con más detenimiento, podía vislumbrar un ligero halo dorado alrededor de su pupila, como si se tratase del mismo Sol irradiando en lo alto del cielo.

Se percató de que el flequillo le caía desordenadamente sobre la frente y tuvo unas ganas terribles de apartárselo para que la dejara contemplar aquellos lapislázulis que la hipnotizaban, pero sus manos pesaban demasiado.

-¡Elena, joder!-gritó alterado-¡Di algo, por Dios!

-Damon…-susurró aún sin poder enfocar por completo su figura.

-Si pequeña…-suspiró aliviado de que por fin la hablase-. Soy yo, soy Damon…estoy aquí pequeña…-insistió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa torcida como solo él sabía hacer-. ¡Dios…! Que susto me has metido, joder…

Los ojos de Elena se inundaron de lágrimas al reconocer su voz y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero no supo el qué. Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos intentando enfocarle y se preguntó dónde estaba. Giró la cabeza como buenamente pudo para comprobar que aún seguía en el pasillo de su instituto y los recuerdos asaltaron su mente como mil agujas, quiso zafarse del agarre de Damon pero éste no le dejo, al contrario, la apretó más a él cortándole casi al completo la respiración.

-Ka…the…rine…-logró musitar.

Esta vez fue él quien frunció el ceño. Volteó su cabeza hasta el punto donde apuntaba la mano de Elena y por primera vez fue consciente de la presencia de la otra vampira. Cuando entró en el instituto, lo único que fue capaz de percibir fue el olor de la sangre de Elena nublándole los sentidos y salió disparado hacia el lugar de origen de aquel olor metálico que le hacía perder la cordura para acabar encontrándose a una Elena malherida, descalza e inconsciente en el suelo. Su mundo giraba en torno a ella y, sinceramente, no había reparado en la presencia de Katherine y tampoco es que le importara lo que le pasara.

-Tranquila, no te hará daño-le susurró acariciándole el pelo tras comprobar que Katherine sería inofensiva mientras estuviese desmayada.

-No…- rió -. No lo hará.

Elena se volvió a perder en los ojos de Damon y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba inmensamente feliz por haber sido él y no otra persona quien la hubiese encontrado allí tirada en el suelo. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se abalanzó a abrazarle. A Damon casi le da un vuelco al corazón cuando la chica se lanzó a rodearlo del cuello pues pensó que se caería de un momento a otro. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la curva del cuello de Elena notando cómo la calidez de su cuerpo disipaba el sudor frío que le había hecho pasar sin ser consciente. Depositó un suave beso en el cuello y se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. De pronto, todos sus temores parecían haberse esfumado y sentía que todo volvía a su sitio.

-Le he dado la cura…-confesó temerosa de saber la reacción que podría tener.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró aún concentrado en su cuello.

-A Katherine…le he…dado la cura.

Damon se separó unos centímetros y la miró perplejo, interrogándola mentalmente. Observó sus ojos de color café y percibió un atisbo de miedo e inseguridad en ellos. Resopló dejando escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y besó sus labios cubiertos de sangre. No le iba a preguntar el por qué, ni le iba a recriminar lo que había hecho –aunque le pareciese una idea de lo más absurda-. No, tan solo quería besarla, sentir sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a su cuello y sus cuerpos pegados el uno con el otro. Se encontraba bien, estaba a salvo, con él y eso era lo único que su mente le permitía procesar.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido, pues si algo les sobraba era eso: tiempo.

* * *

A los pocos minutos, Damon llegó a casa con Elena entre sus brazos. La chica se encontraba muy cansada por el encontronazo con Katherine y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse si quiera. Con extremo cuidado la sentó en el váter y revisó su estado. Restos de sangre seca adornaban su rostro y brazos dejando constancia de las heridas que había sufrido. Los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio y parecía que le costaba respirar pues no dejaba de inhalar aire por la boca.

Se centró en su abdomen lleno de sangre y levantó a pulso de cirujano un trozo de tela del destrozado vestido, que ahora se encontraba adherido a su piel por la viscosidad de la sangre, recibiendo un gruñido en señal de queja por parte de ella. Una línea rosada surcaba horizontalmente la parte situada por encima del ombligo. No tardó en deducir que habían intentado arrancarle el corazón accediendo por su tripa, dañando algún que otro órgano vital entre los que podría encontrarse el pulmón, con lo que así se explicaba el por qué de su dificultad al respirar. Su cuerpo vampírico estaba regenerando sus tejidos pero el haber perdido tanta sangre estaba ralentizando el proceso de curación.

Katherine era una bestia cuando se lo proponía.

Se levantó y cogió un par de toallas que humedeció bajo el grifo del lavabo, las escurrió notando cómo el agua tibia se deslizaba entre sus manos y se acercó a Elena. Primero empezó quitándole los restos de escombros y pequeñas gotas rojizas que teñían sus piernas y fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a los brazos. De vez en cuando percibía un ahogado quejido, que le hacía poner los nervios en punta, cuando intentaba limpiar alguna herida que aún no se había curado del todo pero siguió su tarea de limpiar y mimar cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a su cara. Le cogió el mentón con dos dedos y la obligó a mirarle. Varios raspones sin ningún trazo específico surcaban su cara agrietándole esa piel de color oliva que tanto le gustaba, con suaves toquecitos fue limpiando cada rastro de sangre que la cubría sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Elena no se movía ni decía nada, tan solo se quedaba admirando a Damon mientras la limpiaba con movimientos suaves y delicados -muy impropios de él-. Se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana a la que temía destrozar en pedacitos si daba un paso en falso, algo que le producía una ola de calidez en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-¿Puedes ponerte en pie?-preguntó una vez hubo acabado su tarea, habiendo dejado tiradas las toallas en el lavabo descuidadamente.

-Creo que si…-murmuró intentado levantarse pero en el momento en el que sus rodillas sintieron el peso de su cuerpo, empezó a temblar y casi se precipita al suelo si Damon no la hubiese sujetado de los codos.

-Calma Forrest, no quieras ponerte a correr después de liberar tus piernas-comentó burlón pero Elena no pareció entenderle-. Ven, trae que te coja en brazos.

-No, puedo yo sola…

-Elena…

-Enserio Damon, puedo hacerlo…

-Qué cabezota eres –resopló rendido ante la situación, dudó en ignorarla y llevarla a cuestas pero sabía que si lo hacía, ella no se lo perdonaría. Cuando quería, podía llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza esa muchacha.

Damon le tendió una mano en la que apoyarse y vaciló unos segundos antes de aceptarla. Temblorosa y con dificultades, llegó a la habitación de Damon y sonrió satisfecha de su logro, le lanzó una mirada triunfante al pelinegro a lo que éste respondió rodando los ojos, derrotado por su ingenuidad.

Al verla congelarse sin saber con exactitud qué hacer a continuación, Damon se acercó a su posición y le bajó la cremallera del vestido ensangrentado a una lentitud que hacía que cada vello de su piel fuese erizándose a medida que la cremallera se deslizaba por su espalda.

Elena se giró para poder verle la cara y advirtió que su mirada aguamarina la recorrió fugazmente para acabar clavándose en sus ojos. A continuación, las manos de Damon subieron hasta acabar a su cuello para ir deslizándose tortuosamente hasta su hombro desnudo desdibujando figuras incoherentes a su paso y apartando poco a poco la tela del vestido que llevaba. Por cada caricia, un leve cosquilleo le recorría allá donde sus dedos la tocaban, estremeciéndola a cada segundo que pasaba.

El vestido fue bajando poco a poco, quemando cada centímetro de su piel y cuando las manos de Damon llegaron a su cintura, la tela se resbaló liberando sus pechos desprovistos de sujetador, a lo que Elena no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro. Se encontraba semidesnuda frente a él, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas teñidas en un rojo más intenso que el de su propia sangre.

Sin embargo, Damon no apartó ni por un segundo la vista de sus ojos y no quería apartarla de ahí porque estaba convencido de que en el momento en el que lo hiciese, sucumbiría a la tentación de tumbarla bajo su cuerpo, besar cada centímetro de su piel y no parar de hacerla suya hasta que saliese el Sol. Se moría de ganas por mandar todo al cuerno y dejar volar su imaginación pero, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que ese no era el momento, tan solo había que echar un rápido vistazo al deplorable aspecto de Elena como para darse cuenta de que estaba muerta de cansancio.

Cuando le hubo sacado el vestido por completo, lo dejó caer al suelo y observó cómo ella lo apartaba a un lado con el pie sin despegar la vista de sus ojos. Se dirigió a su cómoda y rebuscó entre los cajones para sacar una camiseta de color oscuro lisa, sin ningún dibujo en ella para variar. Elena levantó sus brazos para simplificarle la tarea de ponerle la camiseta que usaría a modo de pijama y observó embobado cómo la prenda oscura se deslizaba por su pequeño cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse el labio, con tanta fuerza que creyó degustar su propia sangre, para resistirse a romper su propia camiseta y liberar de nuevo sus pechos. Elena fue consciente de ello y aprovechando el momento de ensimismamiento en el que había caído Damon, fue recorriendo su torso con las manos hasta acabar en el inicio de su mandíbula, acariciando con sus dedos el labio inferior, ahora ligeramente hinchado y más rosado de lo normal. Tiró de él con suavidad y se quedó maravillada cuando éste volvía a su posición original. Estaba cansada, sí, derrotada mejor dicho, pero las ganas de besar de nuevo a este hombre la consumían por dentro, olvidándose de su agotamiento por un momento. Se inclinó para poder rozar sus labios pero el pelinegro no le concedió ese deseo que tanto anhelaba, si no que se apartó ligeramente de ella, acunó su rostro con las manos y apoyó su frente con la de ella, manteniendo los ojos firmemente sellados.

Elena sintió la respiración irregular de Damon luchando con la suya por conseguir el oxígeno inexistente en aquellas cuatro paredes, tenía la boca entreabierta y a cada dos segundos soltaba un largo suspiro intentando calmarse inútilmente. Estaba intentando controlarse, Dios sabe que lo hacía, pero ella no se lo ponía nada fácil. No quería aprovecharse de ella de esa forma, estaba cansada, malherida y casi drogada del esfuerzo y adrenalina que había experimentado hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. «No», se repitió mentalmente mientras volvía a morderse el labio con fuerza. Tenía que ser un caballero por una vez en su vida y anteponer las necesidades de Elena a las suyas, al menos por esta noche. Pero por más veces que se lo repitiese, el notar la mirada de ella recorriéndole de arriba abajo y su cuerpo temblando por cada caricia que él le proporcionaba le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

Si seguía más tiempo así, tiraría por tierra todos sus planes, mandando a la mierda todo ese rollo de caballero.

Sin llegar a abrir los ojos, depositó un casto beso en la frente de Elena y retiró sus manos de su rostro, cortando todo contacto existente.

-Métete en la cama, enseguida vuelvo-susurró con voz ronca y salió a paso acelerado de su habitación sin mirar atrás.

A Elena se le secó la boca al oir esas palabras pues las interpretó en el sentido más sexual que pudiesen tener, sin embargo, dado a la actitud que estaba teniendo el pelinegro comprendió que esa noche no intentaría nada con ella y eso le produjo una sensación agridulce. Obedientemente, se acercó al borde de la cama y se tiró de plancha, dejando que la fuerza de la gravedad actuara por si sola. Fue rodando entre las sábanas hasta acabar en el lado en el que Damon siempre solía dormir y permaneció boca abajo, enfrascándose en ese aroma a Bourbon que tanto le gustaba. No sabría decir cuántos segundos pasaron desde que perdió de visa a Damon, pero no llegó a los dos minutos cuando cayó completamente rendida a los pies de Morfeo.

Más tarde, el olor a sangre caliente penetró en su pituitaria, despertándola de golpe cual depredadora al ver carne fresca en días de ayuno.

-¿Leche calentita para ayudar a dormir?-preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta observando la reacción que había tenido nada más acercarse a la habitación, a lo que no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada.

Damon llevaba una taza humeante hasta arriba de sangre, recién extraída de la despensa Salvatore. La había calentado en el microondas con la intención de simular la sangre tibia directamente sacada de la vena, aunque para su gusto abrasaba demasiado. Aún no controlaba los dichosos aparatos del siglo XXI, con lo fácil y sencillo que le parecía todo en 1864.

Acercó la taza a la cara de Elena y contempló divertido cómo las miles de venitas de debajo de sus ojos empezaban a salir a escena palpitando con persistencia, rogando a su dueña que se alimentara, mientras que, a su vez, sus colmillos se afilaban paulatinamente hasta el punto de hacerla daño por la necesidad de clavarse en algo o en alguien.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Si…- musitó sin apartar la vista de la taza que le ofrecían, que no paraba de moverse en distintas direcciones bajo su nariz para que su olor metalizado inundase por completo sus sentidos, despertando el hambre voraz que la atormentaba-. Damon…- le suplicó con la esperanza de que dejase de jugar con ella moviendo la taza de aquí para allá.

-Por mí no te cortes pequeña- y tras decir esto, Elena le arrebató la taza con desesperación y comenzó a beber como si no existiese un mañana. Hizo una mueca al sentir el líquido abrasador deslizándose en su garganta pero no vaciló ni un momento y siguió bebiendo y bebiendo. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Damon, quien contemplaba maravillado al ver cómo su princesa devoraba aquella taza-. Ten cuidado no te vayas a atragantar.

Cuando hubo terminado, notó sus colmillos volviendo a su tamaño original y colocó la taza en la mesilla de noche situada a su izquierda, no sin antes haber introducido un dedo para no dejar ni una sola gota rojiza en ella.

-Gracias…-susurró avergonzada del espectáculo que había dado al engullir la dichosa taza-. Por cuidar de mí…

Damon se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y esbozó una sonrisa torcida al ver que Elena se ruborizaba e intentaba esconderse entre las sábanas con el fin de evadir su mirada. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella con los labios entreabiertos a la vez que la chica retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó con el cabecero de roble de la cama. La separación entre sus rostros era prácticamente nula, casi podían rozar sus labios y sentir sus alientos entremezclándose hasta hacerse uno.

-¿Sabes? Ahora mismo estoy haciendo unos esfuerzos terribles por controlarme y ser un caballero contigo- murmuró mientras le apartaba el pelo de su hombro derecho con una mano, vacilando en bajarle o no el cuello de la camiseta-. Pero lo único que pienso es en las miles de formas que puedo hacerte mía hasta que te canses de gritar mi nombre.

Elena tembló ante tal confesión, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro el cual no paraba de jugar con el cuello de su camiseta.

-Quiero hacerte el amor Elena- la aludida soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido y miró sus ojos azules completamente cegados por el deseo, al igual que los suyos. Damon era consciente de todas las emociones que estaba despertando en ella y no pudo evitar sentirse más satisfecho de que todo lo que estuviese experimentando se debía a él. Sin poder resistirlo, le lamió el labio inferior que aún contenía restos de la sangre caliente que le había preparado. Elena reprimió un gemido y arqueó la espalda en busca de encontrarse con su cuerpo, quería más-. Pero hoy ha sido un día muy largo así que lo mejor será que duermas y descanses.

La chica soltó un puchero y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, tirando de él hasta quedar aplastada por su cuerpo casi en su totalidad de no ser porque Damon había hincado los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Le besó con impaciencia, con una necesidad por sentir el roce de su piel que la agobiaba. Una vez más, sus labios se movían a tanta rapidez que creyó desfallecer. Odiaba que tuviese razón, porque sí, necesitaba echarse una siesta lo más pronto posible para recuperar las energías, pero lo único que ocupaba su mente ahora eran las manos de Damon subiendo por sus caderas y sus labios devorándola desenfrenadamente, mordiendo y succionando cada tramo de su piel con un deseo que los consumía.

El pelinegro descubrió que la marca rosada que tenía la chica en su abdomen había desaparecido por completo, la sangre había acelerado el proceso de curación. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo ante la mejora de salud de la chica, atribuyéndose todo el mérito. Le subió la camiseta hasta el inicio de sus costillas para poder besar su abdomen, justo donde se suponía que estaba la marca inexistente. Elena arqueó la espalda para incitarle a que continuara, momento que Damon aprovechó para deslizar sus manos por su espalda hasta el inicio de su columna vertebral, recibiendo incontrolables suspiros por parte de ella. Sonrió sobre su piel al comprender que la sangre no solo había ayudado a cerrar las heridas, sino también a recuperar parte de sus fuerzas.

Pero, muy a su pesar, tenía que mantenerse fiel a su palabra.

-No…- gimoteó Elena al sentir cómo se separaba de ella y se situaba de costado a su lado.

-Tienes que descansar- murmuró arropándola para evitar tener contacto con su cuerpo pues intuía que no pararía si la volvía a tocar. Ya se sabe que una vez probado el fruto prohibido, la tentación de seguir va en aumento.

-Estoy… perfectamente…-comentó tratando de sonar convincente mientras se acercaba a él como podía, ya que las sábanas dificultaban sus movimientos.

-Me lo creería si no bostezases en mitad de la frase.

-Hhhmmm… Aguafiestas-le recriminó mientras ocultaba su rostro en su pecho y suspiraba de nuevo.

Damon depositó un rápido beso en su pelo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, notando cómo los pequeños brazos de Elena rodeaban su cintura y se escondían bajo su camisa, trazando pequeños círculos sobre su piel. De no haber sido por sus manos, que no paraban de subir por su espalda, hubiese jurado que estaba profundamente dormida dado a su respiración pausada y sus ojos cerrados. Sin embargo una leve sonrisa la delató y sintiendo una mirada aguamarina analizando sus movimientos, hundió más el rostro en su pecho.

-A dormir-la regañó como a una niña pequeña.

Y Elena, muerta de cansancio, le hizo caso.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _En el anterior capítulo os dije que subiría la siguiente parte el martes y lo prometido es deuda: aquí está el nuevo capítulo. :)_

 _Esta vez es más largo que los anteriores, unas nueve páginas de Word (normalmente los hago de cinco o seis). Anteriormente eran dos capítulos separados pero decidí juntarlos en el último momento. ¿La razón? Me voy de vacaciones unos días y quería dejaros con algo interesante que leer mientras no estoy jajaja._

 _Quisiera agradecer especialmente a_ _Moi-Kill_ _por dejar el primer comentario en esta historia, ver que te gusta la forma en la que escribo me alienta a continuar con más ganas que antes. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :D! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. :3_

 _Y por supuesto, agradeceros a vosotros lectores, por molestaros en leer las alocadas ideas que salen de mi cabeza. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (del que aviso de antemano: tendrá lemon…)._

 _Besos,_

 _Uxia._


	4. El día se empieza con un buen desayuno

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL DÍA SE EMPIEZA CON UN BUEN DESAYUNO**

La luz del Sol pegándole en la cara la despertó. Ignoraba la hora que era pero por la intensidad de aquellos rayos se atrevería a jurar que era mediodía, aproximadamente la hora a la que solía comer. Elena se estiró como buenamente pudo entre tanta sábana, notando cómo cada hueso y músculo de su cuerpo se quejaban ante tal acto. La vista se le nubló pasando a un fundido negro y le dio la impresión de que le habían pasado por encima una manada de ñus enloquecidos. Siendo sincera no percibía ningún daño en su piel, tan solo una sensación de incomodidad que se acrecentaba cuanto más lo pensaba. Le dolía el alma pero no el cuerpo puesto que sus condiciones vampíricas la prevenían de cualquier daño físico que recibiese y en cierto modo se alegró de ello. Estaba convencida de que si hubiese seguido siendo humana, no podría levantarse en semanas e incluso, poniéndonos en situación, lo más probable es que estuviese enchufada a una de esas horribles máquinas del hospital para ayudar a reanimarla. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de solo imaginarse la escena y la apartó de su mente lo más rápido posible.

Se restregó los ojos con ambas manos, aún molesta por la cegadora luz del Sol, y soltó un quejido en reprimenda. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió una presión sobre su estómago: un brazo la rodeaba pegándola al cuerpo al que pertenecía, impidiendo que se pudiese mover casi en su totalidad. Damon la abrazaba por la espalda mientas dormitaba tranquilamente reposando su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, de manera que cada vez que respiraba, el aire que soltaba acariciaba su nuca erizándole el vello de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Elena sonrió y posó su mano sobre la del pelinegro, apretándosela suavemente contra su vientre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos permitiendo que un torbellino de imágenes difusas sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior inundase su mente.

-Buenos días-murmuró Damon mientras depositaba un húmedo beso en su cuello que le cortaba la respiración a Elena, provocando que arquease la espalda pidiéndole más.

-¿Te he despertado?- Notó su sonrisa curvándose sobre su piel antes de volver a besarla con la misma intensidad.

-Que va…-comentó con voz ronca mientras seguía concentrado en su misión de besar cada centímetro de su piel que fuese desde el hombro hasta el inicio del cuello-. Llevo tres horas despierto.

-¿Y por qué no me has levantado? Es tardísimo Damon, casi hemos perdido toda la mañana – se quejó retorciéndose para intentar apartar su cuello de las garras del vampiro, pero lo único que consiguió fue que tuviese mejor acceso a él.

-Hmm…-gruñó mientras profundizaba los besos, dando pequeños mordiscos y siendo cada vez más húmedos-. Me gusta verte dormir entre mis brazos.

Elena cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento desesperado por calmar las crecientes ganas de gemir que le producían tales caricias. Quiso mantener la compostura y pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen los dedos de Damon ascendiendo por su cuerpo lenta y tortuosamente, llevándose consigo la camiseta que él mismo le había prestado a modo de pijama.

-¿No… no tienes… hambre? Deberíamos… tomar algo… para… eh… para desayunar – la voz se le entrecortaba por el agobiante calor que iba apoderándose de ella y se maldijo internamente por no poder controlarse.

-Ya lo creo que sí –susurró con voz grave mientras tiraba del lóbulo de la oreja de Elena con sus dientes-. Tengo hambre y mucha.

-Pues… ¿Q-qué… te apetece? Podríamos tomar… eh… tortitas… por ejemplo, ¿qué te… parece unas…tortitas?

La mano izquierda de Damon alcanzó uno de sus pechos y acarició casi sin tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos, un roce efímero pero efectivo, del que la chica no pudo reprimir un suspiro al notar sus pezones endurecerse por el leve contacto.

-Se me ocurre un desayuno mejor que las tortitas- rió volviendo a acariciar su pecho de nuevo para recibir otro largo suspiro como respuesta-. Uno mucho, mucho mejor –susurró atrapando su pezón al que comenzó a pellizcar y tirar de él con suavidad, la suficiente como para que Elena pudiese controlar los, cada vez más frecuentes, suspiros que empezaban a inundar la habitación.

-¿Cuál…?- preguntó Elena perdiéndose en la lujuria y mandando todo a la mierda. Le daba igual todo, lo único que quería era a él, sentirlo dentro de ella, abrasándose con el roce de sus pieles. Volvió a arquear la espalda incitándole a que siguiese con aquel juego que la volvía loca y sintió la dureza del miembro de Damon en la parte baja de su espalda. Sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más, gimió con voz estrangulada, encendiendo más aún los cuerpos de ambos.

-A ti- susurró y acto seguido la giró para poder besarla con desesperación, como siempre hacían cada vez que unían sus labios.

Elena enredó sus manos en la mata de pelo azabache que cubría su cabeza y tiró de él para pegarle más a ella, recibiendo un leve quejido por la fuerza que empleó en el tirón. Por su parte, Damon cogió una de las piernas de la chica y la colocó de manera que le rodease la cintura. Elena gimió sobre su boca ante el roce de ambos sexos, aún cubiertos por ropa, y en ese momento, Damon aprovechó para juntar sus lenguas. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Elena de pies a cabeza y deslizó sus uñas por su cuello recibiendo un ronco gruñido por parte de él.

Damon se acomodó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Elena aplastándola intencionadamente pues no quería despegarse ni un milímetro de ella. La chica lanzó un reproche cuando percibió la tela de los vaqueros sobre su piel y se apartó levemente de sus labios para poder mirarlo. El color azul de sus ojos se había vuelto más oscuro por el deseo que le cegaba, sentía cómo su mirada la desnudaba por la forma tan intensa en la que sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo, ruborizándola hasta tal punto en el que cualquiera la confundiría con un tomate.

Se percató de que tan solo llevaba puesta la camiseta de Damon y unas braguitas, mientras que él estaba completamente vestido con sus vaqueros oscuros y su camisa lisa negra.

-No es justo…-inquirió mientras volvía a atrapar sus labios y empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa con torpeza pues sus manos no lograban quitarle ni un mísero botón. Con un bufido, le abrió la camisa a la fuerza, haciendo que todos los botones saliesen disparados en miles de direcciones para acabar rebotando en el suelo.

-Me gustaba esa camisa –le reprochó mientras besaba su cuello.

-Si no la tuvieses puesta, no la habría roto- le recriminó mientras deslizaba las manos por sus hombros para quitarle la condenada camisa y tirarla al suelo.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad y fuerza vampírica, Elena se giró dejando a un sorprendido Damon bajo su cuerpo. Estaba a ahorcajadas sobre él, con las manos sobre sus abdominales, rozando la parte saliente del vello púbico con sus dedos. Sonrió y se mordió el labio al notar el miembro de Damon amenazando con salir del pantalón que lo mantenía prisionero.

Él mantenía la vista fija en ella, analizando cada movimiento, estiró sus brazos para poder tocarla pero no pudo ya que Elena le había sujetado firmemente las muñecas y se las había colocado detrás de la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa pues él mismo le había hecho eso la primera vez que se acostaron. Desde siempre le había gustado ser quien mandase en la cama pero con Elena era diferente, todo era diferente. Se sentía un novato cada vez que la tocaba y temblaba con cada roce que ella le proporcionaba. Nunca antes se había sentido así, todo le parecía nuevo y esa sensación le encantaba a la vez que le volvía loco. Relajó sus músculos y dejó que las manos inquietas de Elena le recorrieran todo el torso, haciendo que su piel se erizase al más mínimo contacto, sintiendo un calor abrasador allá donde las yemas de sus dedos le tocasen. Cerró los ojos intentando regular su propia respiración y notó el peso del cuerpo de Elena al inclinarse sobre él para levantarle la barbilla y besarlo con la misma ansiedad con la que él solía besarla. Apartó las manos de debajo de la cabeza para quitarle la camiseta que llevaba como pijama y soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió los pechos de ella sobre su torso.

Por su parte, Elena no podía sentirse más eufórica por tener el control de la situación. Inconscientemente, sus caderas empezaron a moverse lentamente en círculos, pidiéndole cada vez más de aquella indescriptible sensación que la hacía temblar cada vez que rozaba la entrepierna del vampiro aún cubierta por los vaqueros y que les arrancaba involuntarios suspiros a los dos. Nunca antes había probado ser la dominante en la cama por vergüenza a no saber qué hacer, pero el tener a Damon Salvatore delirando bajo ella la hacía sentir terriblemente poderosa. Notó cómo las uñas de él se clavaban en sus muslos para apretarla contra su miembro y de nuevo un cosquilleo recorrió su columna, haciendo que el vaivén de sus caderas cesase unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir la sangre de su organismo bajar rápidamente para concentrarse en un único punto, exhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones retenían e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, gozando de aquella maravillosa sensación.

-Elena…-suspiró Damon, quien aprovechó ese momento para sacarse de un movimiento el cinturón que ya empezaba a apretarle más de la cuenta. Se desabrochó el botón del pantalón casi arrancándolo de cuajo, y antes de que Elena pudiese hacer nada, volteó sus cuerpos para situarse encima de ella.

Se deleitó contemplándola casi desnuda de no ser por las braguitas que aún cubrían su parte más íntima, con las mejillas sonrosadas de la excitación, los labios entreabiertos ante la dificultad de respirar, el pecho subiendo y bajando incansablemente, los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, y las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas, además de nublas por el deseo que la corroía por dentro.

-Eres preciosa – musitó antes de atrapar un pecho con la boca mientras que con el otro lo masajeaba proporcionándole leves pellizcos que hacían gritar a Elena arqueando su espalda en respuesta a sus caricias que no hacían más que avivar el fuego que ellos dos se habían encargado de encender.

Sin dejar su tarea de estimular al máximo sus pechos, deslizó una de sus manos por su obligo hasta acabar en el inicio de la única prenda que le quedaba a Elena. En un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de ella e introdujo dos de sus dedos haciendo que la chica se retorciese de placer cada vez que los sacaba y metía de nuevo.

-Damon… ¡ah!-le cogió la cara ante la necesidad de perderse de nuevo sus labios. Dios, ese hombre la hacía sentirse de una manera que jamás pensó que lo haría y lo quería dentro de ella ya, fundirse con él hasta que no quede más de ella que él.

Antes de que Elena pudiese darse cuenta, Damon se había despojado de la ropa restante y le había abierto de piernas para acomodarse sobre ella. La miró a la espera de su reacción, pidiéndola permiso antes de comenzar, a lo que se limitó a elevar sus caderas para encontrarse con las de él, incitándole e implorándole a que siguiese. Al ver esto, el vampiro no pudo reprimir una risa y se acercó a su rostro para besarla por enésima vez, sediento de aquellos labios que no parecían calmarle la sed de ella que lo consumía.

Elena le atrapó la cara con ambas manos para impedir que se escapara de su agarre y apretó sus dedos en las mejillas cuando la penetró de golpe. Se separó unos milímetros y abrió sus labios formando una 'O' sin emitir ningún sonido hasta pasados unos segundos. Comprobó que Damon se encontraba igual de extasiado que ella por la unión de sus cuerpos y se permitió el lujo de tirar de su labio inferior con los dientes mientras le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. El vampiro no se hizo esperar y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, a una velocidad demencial que los llevaba al borde de la locura. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban y se perdían entre las diferentes paredes de la casa de los Salvatore. Elena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para perderse en esa sensación tan increíble, próxima al orgasmo y para dejar constancia de ello, le clavó las uñas en la espalda, abriendo la piel del chico a medida que las deslizaba hasta acabar en el inicio de su cintura. Ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis casi a la vez, gritando hasta que ya no les quedó aliento para mantenerse serenos.

Agotado, Damon se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Elena y sintió sus brazos acariciándole la espalda malherida, cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza sobre su cuello. Lo volvía completamente loco y le encantaba.

-Tenías razón…-confesó Elena.

-¿Hmmm?

-Sobre el desayuno – comentó mientras depositaba cortos besos sobre su hombro-. Es mucho mejor que las tortitas que tenía en mente.

-Pues a partir de ahora me encargaré yo del desayuno, señorita Gilbert- farfulló mientras intentaba besar a una Elena que no paraba de reir.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Traigo buenas y "malas" noticias. La buena: ya volví de vacaciones y como prometí aquí traigo el capítulo con sexo incluido jeje… La mala: me vuelvo a ir de viaje y no sé cuándo volveré ^^u, pero en cuanto esté de vuelta subiré la continuación._

 _Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo escenas tan súbitas de tono y no tengo ni idea de si me ha salido un churro o si al final ha quedado decente el capítulo._

 _Por supuesto, el que sea mi primera vez escribiendo escenas de sexo no significa que ésta sea la única de la historia, al contrario, habrá muchas más porque si hay algo que me gusta de Damon y Elena es que en un momento pueden estar acaramelados en un sofá tranquilamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad que les brinda el momento, y al minuto siguiente están gozando del sexo más alucinante que te puedas imaginar. (Y quién no disfrutaría teniendo a Damon al lado… *cof, cof*)_

 _Esta vez quisiera agradecer especialmente a_ _ **vampireholic27**_ _por dejar un comentario. De verdad: ¡muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo ^3^! Me alegra saber que te guste esta historia y espero que este capítulo te haya dejado con buen sabor de boca y con ganas de saber más. :)_

 _Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos pronto,_

 _Uxia._


	5. El héroe de la noche

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL HÉROE DE LA NOCHE**

Se encontraba sentada en la sala de estar de los Salvatore, junto a la chimenea que ahora se hallaba apagada. Eran las cinco de la tarde y hace tan solo unos minutos encontró una nota de su hermano Jeremy en la que se despedía de ella y le deseaba lo mejor. Las lágrimas discurrían por sus mejillas sin intención de parar y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente. Un nudo en la garganta se fue formando impidiendo que respirara con normalidad, pero Elena no se permitía que ningún sollozo saliese a la luz.

-Toma, te calmará-dijo Damon tendiéndole un vaso de Bourbon-. O al menos hará que sea más llevadero.

La chica asintió sin mirarle y agarró el vaso que le ofrecía con las dos manos, arrugó su nariz en cuanto el intenso olor a alcohol penetró en sus pulmones. Dio unas cuantas vueltas al vaso, imaginando el sabor de aquel líquido de color bronce y notó cómo sus ojos empezaban a picar, amenazando con derramar más lágrimas. Decidida, apretó el cristal y bebió su contenido de un trago, con cierta dificultad por el sabor tan potente y por el condenado nudo en la garganta.

Damon se sentó a su lado y la observó sin decir ni una palabra. No estaba seguro de qué es lo que debía hacer, verla llorar lo desarmaba por completo y sentía que una parte de él se esfumaba por cada lágrima que derramaba.

-Fui a despedirme- empezó sin apartar la vista del fondo del vaso-. Le prometí a Jeremy que no lo haría, que nada de lágrimas…pero lo hice. No podía dejarle ir sin decirle adiós por segunda vez.

El pelinegro le pasó el pulgar por su mejilla para impedir que otra lágrima saliese de sus ojos. Quería abrazarla y dejar que llorara desconsoladamente sobre su hombro porque no soportaba verla así, tan rota y destrozada.

-Quería decirle lo mucho que le echaría de menos, que sentía haber quemado la casa en la que crecimos- esbozó una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa-. Que lamentaba no haber podido salvarle en el pasado y que le quiero muchísimo- las palabras salían entrecortadas de su garganta y el primer sollozo se hizo presente. Elena cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se hizo daño, pero siguió hablando-. Pero también le diría que no tendría que preocuparse por mí porque saldría adelante, como siempre lo he hecho y que, aunque me costase mucho, le dejaría marchar sabiendo que siempre estaría a mi lado cuidándome.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, los ojos café de Elena se encontraron con los aguamarina de Damon. Éste no soportó verla así ni un segundo más y se abalanzó a abrazarla haciendo que el vaso de cristal, que minutos antes le había ofrecido, cayese precipitadamente al suelo. La chica permaneció quieta en sus brazos, permitiendo que le acariciara la espalda trazando pequeños círculos con los dedos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cara escondida en el pecho de Damon, a decir verdad, le costaba respirar ante la presión del agarre pero poco le importó pues todos sus esfuerzos se limitaban a no sucumbir ante la tentación de llorar amargamente como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Todo ha sido por su culpa, si no hubiese sido por esa…esa…zorra, podría haberme despedido, es más, Jer no estaría muerto de no ser por ella…Pero claro, Katherine siempre tiene que venir a tocar las narices.

-Tiene la manía de robar el papel protagonista- intervino con la esperanza de animarla, sin embargo, presintió que su intento por amenizar su tristeza fracasó al ver cómo Elena enterraba su cara aún más en su pecho. Besó sus cabellos y dejó que la chica se tranquilizara entre sus brazos.

-Todo me sale mal, Damon…primero: esto; segundo: Stefan se va a quién-sabe-dónde; y tercero: Bonnie no me coge las llamadas… Y mejor no hablemos de todo lo que hemos pasado desde…desde que todo lo…sobrenatural apareciese en mi vida- sentía que a cada palabra que decía se derrumbaba cada vez más y optó por morder la camisa de Damon en un intento desesperado por serenarse-. Mi vida es un desastre lo mires por donde lo mires…

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, me recuerdas a mi hermano. Stefan el mártir: "¡Oh, no! Se me ha olvidado cerrar con llave la puerta de casa, el universo me culpara por ello el resto de mi trágica vida"-comentó imitando la voz de Stefan y frunciendo el ceño como solía hacer él.

A Elena se le dibujo una sonrisa tímida ante la actuación del pelinegro y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que dejase de hacer el tonto. Sintió la leve presión de los labios de Damon al besar su índice y notó cómo sus ojos se volvían a aguar, no por tristeza sino por la felicidad que le producía estar con ese hombre, quien no paraba de consolarla y animarla en sus peores momentos.

En el fondo, nunca se había sentido merecedora del corazón de Damon, siempre supo cuán importante era ella para él y lo mucho que había sacrificado por su bien y, ¿qué había recibido a cambio? Un portazo en las narices cada vez que le demostraba cuanto la quería. Él siempre se tachaba de egoísta pero, ¿quién es el verdadero egoísta aquí?

Elena lo tenía muy claro: ella.

Al igual que todos los demás, Damon actuaba conforme a lo que ella quería, había arriesgado su vida en multitud de ocasiones por ella y, ¿de qué forma se lo agradecía? Pisoteando sus sentimientos una y otra vez, porque así le convenía a ella. Se odiaba a sí misma por ello, y sin embargo no podía apartarle de su lado ni aunque fuera un segundo, no quería y no lo haría, así de egoísta era.

-Te quiero, Damon.

-Yo también te quiero- susurró mientras volvía a dar un rápido beso al índice de Elena para posteriormente atrapar sus labios un par de segundos-. Escucha, lo de Jeremy no se le puede hacer nada, la brujilla todo-poderosa no tardará en dar señales de vida y Stefan es un gilipollas por irse así sin más. Si quieres podemos ir a buscarle.

-No, esto es algo que ha decidido él así que deberíamos respetarle.

-No sabes la alegría que me das- murmuró sin despegarse de sus labios, profundizando el beso.

Elena se dejó llevar por el momento y enredó sus manos en el pelo azabache del vampiro. Esta vez, sus labios se movían con un ritmo suave y delicado, en parte porque Damon era incapaz de ignorar las lágrimas que la chica había derramado mojando su propia piel y presentía que en cualquier momento se rompería en mil pedazos cual muñeca de porcelana. Besó cada una de sus mejillas, retirando cualquier rastro de lágrimas que quedase en ellas y escondió una mano bajo sus cabellos para evitar que se apartara de él. Elena tembló ante la delicadeza que Damon ponía en cada beso y tiró de su pelo para obligarle a pegarse más a ella.

Ambos estaban tan enfrascados el uno con el otro que todo su alrededor desapareció. No se percataron de que alguien había entrado sigilosamente en la casa hasta que Elena sintió un dolor muy agudo en su espalda, a la altura de su corazón.

-¡¿Qué has hecho conmigo, puta?!

Katherine estaba de pie a tan solo unos metros de donde se encontraban. Sujetaba una ballesta, la cual ignoraban de dónde la había sacado y la mantenía bien alta, pese al ligero temblor de sus manos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa con algún que otro rastro de sangre seca.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- volvió a preguntar cargando la ballesta-. Antes he fallado a modo de advertencia pero te aseguro, querida Elena, que no lo volveré a hacer.

Elena palmeó su espalda en busca de la estaca situada a escasos centímetros del corazón, fue un milagro que no la hubiese matado. Con dificultad, tiró de ella lentamente y chilló de dolor en el proceso de sacarla sin dañar más órganos. Tenía un par de costillas magulladas y un pulmón perforado, nada que no pudiese sanar en cuestión de segundos, pero el proceso de curación no era para nada agradable. Por su parte, Damon se había levantado y haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica, le arrancó la ballesta de las manos y empotró a Katherine contra la pared, la cual emitió un quejido por el dolor y sintió ahogarse cuando los dedos del pelinegro se cerraron en su cuello.

-Te veo mal, Katherine.

-No…me digas…-sonrió con prepotencia pese a llevar todas las de perder-. Será por lo que…tu putita me ha hecho- escupió con desprecio y notó cómo la presión de su cuello aumentaba por momentos-. Adelante, mátame…no te costará… estoy…débil… ya no puedo…ni beber sangre… me parece… nauseabunda…

-Suéltala, Damon…-dijo con cautela apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Damon vaciló unos segundos y con un gruñido la soltó bruscamente, lo que hizo que Katherine se precipitase al suelo, sujetándose el cuello dolorido y tosiendo por la falta de aire.

-¿Qué…me has…hecho?-insistió recobrando la compostura.

-Te he dado la cura.

-¡¿Qué?!

-La cura del vampirismo - aclaró.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? No…No es… No puedes hacerme esto a mí…No, no, no…¡No!- gritó tirándose de los pelos, viendo cómo toda su vida se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

-Sí, sí, sí y sí, Katherine – se burló Damon-. Olvídate de las ventajas de ser vampiro, en otras palabras, se acabó el obligar a los demás a hacer lo que quiera, se acabó la fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana… ¿Se me olvida algo? ¡Oh, sí! Se acabó el parecer joven como lo has estado haciendo durante, ¿cuánto? ¿Miles de años?

Katherine le miró con desprecio pero no se atrevió a decirle nada. Ante todo, era una superviviente y como tal, sabía cuándo había que mantenerse al margen y no buscarle las cosquillas al lobo, sobre todo cuando tu enemigo te supera en habilidades.

-Me pregunto cómo serás de anciana…Aunque pensándolo mejor, en unos años lo comprobaré con mis propios ojos-rió mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

La ex-vampira lo miraba fijamente mientras retrocedía lentamente para evitar que la volviese a estrangular. Chocó con una estantería y emitió un leve quejido por el golpe. En ese momento, Elena fue consciente de lo malherida que se encontraba y decidió hacerse un corte en la mano para ofrecerle su sangre. Cuando estuvo a su altura, Katherine la fulminó con la mirada.

-Esto me apetece tan poco como a ti –gruño-. Pero ahora eres humana y estas herida.

Mantuvo una mirada de recelo a la mano que le tendía su otro yo. La sangre goteaba salpicando el suelo de madera de la casa y lejos de parecerle deseosa, le entraban náuseas con solo olerla, pero por supuesto, su personalidad no la dejaba admitirlo. Era Katherine Pierce al fin y al cabo, debía mantenerse altiva frente a todas las circunstancias para no dejar que sus enemigos supieran de sus debilidades. Así que, con cierto desagrado, agarró la muñeca de su copia y bebió de ella, aunque no mucho pues el estómago se le revolvía a cada trago que daba. Intentó retener la sangre en su organismo inútilmente ya que acabó vomitando todo lo que había tragado.

-¡Cierra el grifo, Katherine! Estás poniendo todo perdido, ¿sabes lo que cuesta limpiar la sangre del parqué?

-Qué raro…ahora que eres humana deberías poder sanarte bebiendo sangre de vampiro.

-Quizá sea por el tema de las réplicas- sugirió Damon apartándose lo más lejos posible de Katherine, la cual no paraba de dar arcadas.

-Puede...-dijo analizando la situación-. Pues entonces dale tu sangre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni hablar, Elena!

-Está malherida, Damon…

-Por mí como si se muere, un problema menos del que preocuparse.

-¡Damon!

-¡Agh!-suspiró asqueado-. Está bien, está bien…- y le tendió su mano a Katherine tras rasgarse la palma con sus colmillos.

-Veo que te tiene domado, Damon –soltó Katherine con una sonrisa llena de desprecio para provocarle y poner a prueba sus nervios.

-No lo sabes tú bien-dijo devolviéndole la misma sonrisa-. Que no te quepa duda de que si por mí fuera, te mataría aquí mismo. Ahora calla y bebe.

Vaciló unos instantes antes de volver a beber, pero el resultado fue el mismo, acabó vomitándolo todo.

-No lo entiendo…-susurró Elena contemplando el panorama-. Tu cuerpo es incapaz de retener la sangre.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- inquirió limpiándose la barbilla de vómito y sangre.

-Significa que eres intolerable a la sangre vampírica, Einstein- la cortó Damon-. Lo explicaré de forma más sencilla para que tu pequeño cerebro lo pueda entender, no podrás curarte por nada sobrenatural así que ten cuidado a partir de ahora Katherine, porque cualquier cosa que hagas y ¡pumb! Estás muerta -comentó con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- miró a todos los lados desesperada en busca de algo y terminó posando su vista en su copia-. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Tú me has dado la cura del vampirismo!

Las manos de Katherine buscaron ávidamente, sin que los otros se percataran, un objeto punzante. Sabía de sobra que no poseía fuerza sobrehumana pero con tal de tener algo que dañase a Elena le bastaba. Era obvio que no tenía nada que hacer contra los dos, pero conocía a Damon, cualquier rasguño que recibiese su princesita sería más importante que acabar con ella. Antepondría el bienestar de Elena por encima de cualquier cosa y eso garantizaba su supervivencia.

-¡Si no me hubieses atacado, esto no estaría pasando!- se defendió Elena.

De pronto, sus dedos notaron el filo de un abrecartas situado descuidadamente en la estantería que permanecía a su espalda.

«Perfecto.»

-¡No me vengas con excusas, Elenita! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abalanzó sobre su copia clavándole el abrecartas en el ojo. Elena aulló de dolor llevándose las manos a su ojo herido y forcejeo con Katherine por sacarse el punzante artilugio. Damon corrió hasta su posición en el momento que vio el abrecartas en las manos de Katherine y la separó de Elena lanzándola por los aires sin miramientos, le importaba una mierda si le rompía unos cuantos huesos, su prioridad era Elena, quien no paraba de gimotear y de quejarse del dolor que le producía el abrecartas en su ojo.

-Tranquila, tranquila… estoy aquí…-susurró alterado, sintiendo su corazón encogerse al verla desangrarse a gran velocidad.

-¡Aaarrrggghhh…!-gritó siendo incapaz de ver nada, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que alcanzaba a percibir era un dolor inmensurable en el ojo derecho. Fuego líquido se deslizaba por sus mejillas abrasando su piel, inconscientemente llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia su lugar de origen y notó la empuñadura metalizada hundida sobre más de aquel fuego líquido que la hacía chillar de dolor.

-No te muevas pequeña…- dijo casi sin voz al sentirse un inútil por no poder calmar su dolor.

-¡Damon…!-sollozó al reconocer su voz en las tinieblas-. ¡Argh…! ¡Damon…me duele mucho!

Las manos de Elena buscaron sin descanso el cuerpo del vampiro, era incapaz de ver pero notaba sus manos temblar bruscamente ante la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. Quería sacarse aquel utensilio del demonio pero cada vez que sus dedos lo rozaban, el filo de éste se movía provocando que el dolor se acrecentara hasta tal punto que creía que era cuestión de tiempo desmayarse del dolor.

Por fin, sus manos se encontraron con las de Damon, quien las sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho un par de segundos, los suficientes para que Elena percibiese el ritmo desbocado que llevaba su corazón.

-Tranquila…-musitó en un susurro tan bajo que dudó si su mensaje fue escuchado entre tantos sollozos o si tan solo sirvió para calmar sus propios nervios-. Yo te lo saco pequeña, no te muevas… shhh… por favor, Elena…no te muevas…

Con extremo cuidado, colocó una mano en la nuca de Elena y con la otra tiró del abrecartas. Los gritos desgarradores de Elena retumbaban por toda la casa y destruían cada pedazo de ser de Damon. Verla agonizar así era devastador para él y en más de una ocasión le tembló el pulso mientras sacaba el filo de su ojo.

-Ya está, ya está…- se deshizo del condenado abrecartas y agarró la cara de Elena con ambas manos analizando su estado, las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que emanaba de su orbe ocular, tiñendo las manos de Damon de rojo carmesí-. Ya está, pequeña, te vas a poner bien… ya está sanando, tranquila…

Katherine contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pobre Damon, era tan previsible. Desde luego, enamorarse de la pobre e insignificante Elena fue su perdición. Una lástima, le gustaba más el anterior Damon.

Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero algo se lo impidió y cuando quiso darse la vuelta para comprobar qué o quién era, recibió un fuerte golpe en la sien, haciendo que todo se volviese negro.

-¿Estás bien hermanita?

-¡Jeremy!- gritó desconsolada Elena, que empezaba a recobrar la visión, mientras se aferraba al cuello de Damon.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Ya volví definitivamente de vacaciones con muchas ideas para la historia. En este capítulo las cosas empiezan a tener más chispa con Katherine en escena (y quien dice chispa dice sangre…), ¿qué pasará con Damon y Elena ahora que la villana de la serie ha vuelto a sus vidas? ¿Seguirá siendo un verano ideal o las cosas se pondrán más oscuras y violentas? *Chan, chan, chan…*_

 _Bueno, dejando las tonterías y las bromas a un lado, quisiera agradecer a_ _ **sahethel salvatore**_ _,_ _ **L44le**_ _y por supuesto_ _a_ _ **Moi-Kill** __por molestaros en dejar reviews y alegrar mi día con los comentarios tan bonitos que me dejáis, como siempre os digo: ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡En serio, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis y espero que sigáis disfrutando de esta historia! :3_

 _Y a vosotros lectores, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como los anteriores, nos leemos la semana que viene. :)_

 _Uxia_


	6. Entre espuma y burbujas

**CAPÍTULO 6: ENTRE ESPUMA Y BURBUJAS**

Las siguientes horas fueron muy confusas para Elena. Recordaba vagamente que Damon se había llevado el cuerpo inconsciente de Katherine a donde supuso que sería la habitación más alejada de la casa, pero lo que sí recordaba con claridad era a su hermano, a Jeremy, delante de ella, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa que resaltaba al máximo sus pecas difusas que le hacían parecer un niño pequeño pese a ser más alto que ella. Estaban en la cocina, apartados del desastre que era ahora la sala de estar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, tan solo se limitaban a reir y llorar, o al menos eso era lo que hacía Elena.

-¿Cómo es posible? El velo está subido, no queda ningún fantasma en Mystic Falls-preguntó al fin.

Elena no paraba de besar a su hermano por toda la cara y abrazarle, o más bien, estrujarle hasta dejarle sin respiración para cerciorarse de que estaba vivo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Su Jeremy estaba vivo! No podía creérselo, su hermano pequeño, quien había muerto desangrado después de que Silas bebiese de él hasta saciar su sed de miles de años, estaba allí con ella. Pensó que todo debía ser un sueño, que no era posible que su querido Jeremy estuviese allí con ella quejándose de la fuerza de su abrazo. Sentía estar flotando en una burbuja donde todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor es ajeno a ti, donde no existe la tristeza ni el sufrimiento, tan solo la felicidad que supone tenerle a su lado.

-No tengo ni idea-comentó con dificultad por la presión del abrazo de su hermana-. Bonnie hizo un hechizo y cuando levantó el velo seguía aquí… No…no sé cómo lo hizo.

-¡Dios mío, Jeremy!-sollozó aún sin creérselo.

-Elena…te quiero mucho…pero…no…puedo…respirar.

-¡Ah! Perdona… –se sorbió la nariz y aflojó el abrazo sin llegar a despegarse de él-. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bonnie? Tengo que verla para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho.

Jeremy se tensó al oir esa pregunta. A cambio de que él viviese, Bonnie había dado su vida y le había hecho jurar que no diría nada ni a Caroline ni a Elena sobre su muerte. En cierta forma, era su culpa que Bonnie se hubiese sacrificado para que él pudiese estar con su hermana, pero por mucho que se hiciese el mártir, sabía que Bonnie sintió la misma culpabilidad cuando no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Silas le dejase seco ante sus ojos. Como ella le había prometido, podrían verse siempre que quisiesen, él tenía la capacidad de ver fantasmas y podrían hablar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Jeremy no quería limitarse a verla, sino estar con ella, poder sentirla.

-Después de subir el velo, me comentó que se iría con su madre para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre madre e hija, ya sabes, para fortalecer vínculos y eso… - dijo sin llegar a mirarla a los ojos. Si había algo que odiaba era ocultarle la verdad a su hermana, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un tema tan delicado como aquel.

-Ya veo –musitó distraída-. No contestó mis llamadas.

-Eso…-sonrió nerviosamente con la esperanza de encontrar una excusa rápidamente-, es porque…estuvo conmigo…toda la noche, ya sabes…

-¡Oh!-alcanzó a decir para acto seguido estallar en risas al deducir lo que trataba de explicarle su hermano.

Los ojos de Elena se cruzaron fugazmente con los de Damon, quien permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, alejado del excesivo amor filial que despertaban los Gilbert. Se sentía incómodo, extraño, como si estuviese viendo una escena de la que no formaba parte. Ver a los dos hermanos abrazarse y reírse le hizo rememorar los días en los que él y Stefan eran inseparables a ojos de todo el mundo, antes de que todo se torciese de la forma más ruin y cruel que jamás se haya visto. Dudaba que aquellos tiempos volviesen alguna vez después de todo lo que habían pasado y de todo lo que había hecho para estropearlo. No, su hermano y él no tendrían nunca un cariño como el que se profesaban Elena y Jeremy, es más, ¿sería capaz de formar parte de aquella pequeña familia que tenía ante sus ojos? Sinceramente, lo dudaba, el universo siempre se las ingeniaba para que, de una forma u otra, su familia acabase destrozada y no quería eso para Elena, no se lo merecía.

Las yemas de los dedos de Elena tocando su antebrazo con extrema suavidad lo sacaron del bucle infinito en el que su mente se había quedado atrapada. Sin poder evitarlo, quedó expuesto al hechizo de su mirada sintiéndose indefenso ante ella, como si pudiese leer a través de él, descubriendo todos sus secretos mejor guardados. Sus ojos café denotaban un cierto atisbo de preocupación mezclada con tristeza pero nada de eso afectaba a su cara redonda que poseía la sonrisa más feliz que Damon creyó haber visto en Elena pese a tener restos de sangre seca debidos al incidente con Katherine. Contagiado por la felicidad que transmitía, le devolvió su característica sonrisa de medio lado alejando de su mente todos sus pensamientos y se limitó a besarla. Un beso dulce y tierno, que no pasó desapercibido por Jeremy, quien contemplaba la escena con cierto desagrado.

-Ejem… -carraspeó varias veces hasta que los aludidos se separaron y le miraron como si fuese la primera vez que le veían en todo el día-. Sigo aquí, por si no lo habías notado…

-La verdad es que no- comentó Damon recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del menor de los Gilbert.

-Bueno… –irrumpió Elena al ver que la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo-, creo que voy a cambiarme…-dijo mirando su ropa ensangrentada y cubierta de polvo-, estoy hecha un asco…

-Está bien.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-preguntó Damon agarrándola del brazo antes de que la chica cruzara el marco de la puerta.

A Elena se le iluminó la cara e involuntariamente se mordió el labio al pensar en todas las consecuencias que conllevaba esa simple pregunta.

Él y ella.

Damon Salvatore y ella.

En la habitación.

Solos.

Ayudándola a "cambiarse".

Definitivamente una mala, pero tentadora idea, a la que hubiese sucumbido de no ser porque su hermano se interpuso entre ellos, cortando por completo el contacto visual.

-Creo que Elena es bastante mayorcita como para saber cambiarse sola-inquirió molesto por el tipo de miradas que le lanzaba a su hermana-. Tú no pintas nada, Damon.

El pelinegro la miró suplicante con la esperanza de que lo salvara de ese aprieto en el que estaba envuelto. No quería estar a solas con Jeremy, no lo aguantaba y sabía que él tampoco. Era un odio mutuo que se profesaban desde la primera vez que Damon le partió el cuello.

-Enseguida bajo –prometió Elena encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo tímidamente. Sabía que tarde o temprano el vampiro se vengaría por dejarle solo con Jeremy así que, mientras pudiese, escaparía de sus garras.

Damon resopló derrotado y se dejó caer en la primera silla que vio en una postura para nada elegante. Se frotó las sienes con ambas manos tratando de lidiar con la situación. No quería tener que hacer de canguro del pequeño Gilbert, ya lo hizo en su momento cuando le ayudó a entrenarse para matar vampiros y extender su marca de cazador. Concretamente en la época en la que tuvo que alejarse lo máximo posible de Elena para evitar influenciarla por el vínculo que la mantenía unida a él.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Jeremy cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

Odiaba a ese crío, los mismos ojos café con un ligero destello anacarado, los mismos gestos, la misma forma redondeada de la cara.

Todo le recordaba a ella.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-Dímelo tú Damon, la última vez que os vi antes de morir, Elena estaba vinculada a ti.

Y para variar, ya estaba el vínculo de los cojones saliendo a la superficie.

-Ha llovido mucho desde entonces, sabiondo, deberías revisar tu twitter ahora que puedes –siseó entrecerrando los ojos. Ese temita lo reventaba.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Qué ya no está vinculada a ti?

-¡Bingo! Y el premio al más retrasado de la tarde es para…

-¿Cómo lo ha roto?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Resumiendo, Elena cae en una depresión por tu muerte, anula su humanidad, quema su casa y se pega el atracón de su vida hasta que la obligamos a que encienda el interruptor.

-Ya veo…-susurró meditando todo por lo que debía haber pasado su hermana tras saber que había muerto desangrado, todo el dolor que debió sentir al ver que no quedaban más miembros de la familia con vida, que se encontraba sola en el mundo.

Damon volvió a resoplar al ver que Jeremy se torturaba internamente por haber muerto. Aunque lo negase, conocía bien al chico y sabía que, aún sabiendo que no tenía la culpa, no podía evitar martirizarse por todo el sufrimiento que Elena cargó a su espalda. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá era cosa de los Gilbert el anteponer el dolor de otros al de uno mismo.

-No te machaques, estás aquí- comentó sin saber qué decir, no se le daban bien estas cosas, lo suyo era reírse de las penurias de la gente, no preocuparse por ellos-. Haremos un monumento en honor a la pequeña bruja por traerte de una pieza de entre los muertos y listo.

-Ya…-susurró cabizbajo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno dijo nada. Jeremy miraba distraído a sus manos analizando cada marca de sus palmas mientras que Damon no paraba de llenarse una copa tras otra de lo irritado que estaba. Su oído vampírico le advirtió que Elena había abierto el grifo de la bañera y sus dedos no paraban de golpear con nerviosismo el cristal del vaso, ahora vacío.

Quería estar con ella, no haciendo de niñera.

-Entonces…-comenzó Jeremy sacándole de sus pensamientos- Elena y tú…

-Si te refieres a si estamos juntos, la respuesta es sí -le cortó cada vez más irritado con la situación-, con todo lo que ello implica…-musitó sonriendo para incomodarle.

Jeremy hizo una mueca de asco que a Damon no le gustó ni un pelo pero no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a servirse otro vaso de Bourbon mientras que a sus oídos llegaba el sonido del agua resbalando por el cuerpo desnudo de Elena.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó al ver que el vampiro ponía rumbo a las escaleras dispuesto a dejarle solo.

-Mira Jeremy, lo he intentado pero no puedo –dijo perezosamente rodando los ojos-. Haznos un favor y ve a ver como se encuentra nuestra invitada, ¿de acuerdo?

Jeremy quiso decirle algo, pero Damon, anteponiéndose a los hechos, hizo uso de su velocidad vampírica y lo abandonó en la cocina. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, cogió el vaso medio lleno que el vampiro había dejado descuidadamente en la mesa y le dio un sorbo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el líquido estallar en su boca, haciéndole toser como si padeciese de un ataque de asma.

Desde luego, Damon tenía un gusto horrible por el alcohol.

* * *

Elena creía estar en el paraíso. Sentía sus músculos relajarse al deslizarse bajo el agua a la vez que el calor del vapor le dilataba cada poro de su piel. Cuando entró en la habitación a desvestirse, su vista se posó en la bañera de Damon y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de probarla. ¡Dios, le encantaba esa bañera! En el pasado no tuvo ningún momento para utilizarla, demasiadas preocupaciones en su vida requerían su tiempo antes que aquel placer divino prohibido que tantas veces había puesto a prueba sus nervios para ver cuán duradera era su resistencia –sobre todo después de acostarse con cierto vampiro de ojos azules-.

Su tentación fue más allá y se permitió el lujo de rebuscar entre los cajones del lavabo hasta dar con unas sales de baño enfrascadas en un delicado bote de cristal. Nunca antes las había utilizado y la expectación de ver su resultado al mezclarse con el agua iba en aumento, parecía una cría con su primera bici. Vació el botecito y admiró cómo la espuma aumentaba de tamaño a cada segundo que pasaba, tanto que empezó a caerse en el suelo de mármol dejándolo todo perdido. Probablemente Damon la mataría cuando viese ese desastre que ahora era el baño. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir a la superficie sus pequeños pies, algo arrugados de tanta humedad, para juguetear con el grifo de manera que alternaba chorros de agua fría y caliente.

La verdad es que esa experiencia sería mil veces mejor si Damon estuviese allí con ella, con todo lo que ello supondría. Sin embargo, el ver a su hermano parado en mitad de la cocina la echó para atrás y por mucho que le tentase la idea de enjabonarse juntos, la desechó tan rápido como llegó a su mente. Ya tendrían otros días en los que disfrutar juntos.

Se sumergió sintiendo el agua haciendo de muro entre ella y el exterior, anulando sus sentidos sobrenaturales temporalmente. Nunca lo había probado pero ese sentimiento de encerrarse en una especie de burbuja, sin llegar a distinguir los débiles ruidos del exterior, le encantaba. Le hacía recordar sus tiempos humanos en los que el aleteo de un pájaro a diez metros no la despertaba. No es que odiase ser vampira, al contrario, se sentía mucho más viva y poderosa, pero de vez en cuando extrañaba aquellos tiempos en los que todo era más sencillo.

-¿Disfrutando tu fantasía de ser sirena?- preguntó Damon arrodillándose a un lado de la bañera, haciéndose hueco entre tanta espuma esparcida por el suelo. Elena se restregó los ojos apartándose las gotas de agua que sellaban sus ojos y asintió sonriente-. Me alegra saber que haber destrozado el baño haya satisfecho tus necesidades.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo por haber profanado tu santuario?-se atrevió a preguntar mientras que Damon se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, a lo que ella respondía alejándose con la intención de escapar de sus garras. Sin embargo, el espacio era mínimo y enseguida, Elena se vio acorralada en un rincón del borde de la bañera, a la espera de ser devorada por su presa.

-Mucho… –se limitó a responder con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro-, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Elena?-susurró rozando sus labios pero sin llegar a besarla, quería torturarla haciéndola suspirar insatisfecha por el efímero roce de sus bocas.

-¿Me vas a castigar?- musitó mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo del cuello de su camisa empapando toda la tela a su paso. Damon la observaba sin mover ningún músculo, clavando la mirada en su pequeño cuerpo recubierto por la espuma que se resbalaba lentamente con cada movimiento que hacía-. La culpa ha sido de esas sales de baño tuyas…-balbuceó posando sus dedos en la abertura de la camisa, justo en el inicio del esternón.

Damon observó las mejillas de Elena encendidas por el calor del ambiente, ya sea por el vapor del agua o por la tentación de querer desnudarlo para que la tomase allí mismo. Entreabrió su boca cuando la chica se acercó a él para besarlo pero no obtuvo más que un simple roce, justo como él había hecho hace tan solo unos míseros segundos. Torció el gesto hasta formar una sonrisa de aprobación. Si había algo que le gustase más que juguetear con ella, era que Elena jugase con él, haciéndole probar su propia medicina en ese tortuoso y retorcido juego que ambos compartían.

Por su parte, Elena sentía todo su cuerpo abrasar al contacto con la piel de su vampiro y con la agobiante agua que no hacía más que molestarla poniendo cada uno de sus nervios a flor de piel. Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron y se olvidó completamente de todas sus anteriores preocupaciones para centrarse únicamente en los pequeños botones que aún se resistían a ser desabrochados.

-No solo por eso –se arremangó la camisa hasta quedar a la altura del codo y lo introdujo en la bañera, notando el agua quemando su piel. Tanteó hasta chocarse con una de las piernas desnudas de Elena y comenzó a ascender por ella-. Por dejarme tirado con tu odioso hermanito.

-¡Jeremy!- dijo escandalizada tras acordarse de que su hermano seguía en la casa y se maldijo internamente por ser tan estúpida de haberse olvidado de él. Trató de detener la mano del vampiro que no paraba de subir por su muslo interior provocándola un cosquilleo que le nublaba la vista de placer-. No, Damon, para…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó divertido por verla tan alarmada de que sus dedos se aproximasen cada vez más a su sexo. Elena se revolvió en su sitio para convencerse a sí misma (más que a Damon) de que eso no estaba bien, que tenía que permanecer serena y negar ese deseo que tanto la consumía. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ignoraba lo que le dictaba su mente pues sintió que el agobiante calor del ambiente concentrándose en su parte baja y, sin ser consciente de ello, arqueó su espalda en busca de más caricias.

-Jeremy está aquí…-logró vocalizar casi sin voz afirmando lo evidente, cada vez más alterada de que los dedos de Damon continuasen ascendiendo por su piel-. No podemos…

-Eso es lo más excitante –susurró en su oído llegando por fin a su destino, recibiendo un pequeño gemido que no hizo más que acrecentar su ego-. Déjate llevar- dijo lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Elena quiso resistirse pero los dedos de Damon masajeando su zona más íntima la impedían razonar con claridad. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle que no a este hombre? Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de su camisa sintiendo su respiración agitarse a cada segundo que pasaba, dejándola completamente indefensa. En ese momento de debilidad, Damon deslizó sus dedos índice y anular en su interior, a la par que hundía el pulgar en su más sensible botón, estimulándolo con movimientos precisos que hacían que Elena se revolviese inquieta, emitiendo leves quejidos que no tardaron en convertirse en sonoros gemidos. Alternaba movimientos circulares para después moverlos de dentro a fuera una y otra vez, deleitándose cuando a sus oídos llegaban ahogados jadeos en respuesta de sus caricias. Involuntariamente, Elena comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos con la intención de sentir profundamente cada uno de esos ligeros cosquilleos que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que los dedos de Damon se hundían en su interior, provocándola unos temblores que la llevaban a la propia locura.

-Damon…-suplicó cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos y clavándole las uñas en las mejillas en un intento desesperado por controlar sus jadeos que no parecían cesar nunca. Advirtió que tenía los labios ligeramente separados y no se negó el lujo de probarlos. Tiró de su labio inferior con ansia por arrancarle uno de esos gruñidos que tanto le gustaban y que no obtuvo hasta notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en su propia boca. Se separó unos centímetros para contemplar el hilo de sangre emanando de la comisura de sus labios que no dudó en lamer, dejando un rastro de saliva que acabó en su boca, donde sus lenguas se unieron en una lucha en la que ninguna de las dos parecía vencedora. Le besó con tanta fiereza que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de haber sacado su lado más salvaje, desconocido por ambos hasta ahora-. Damon… ¡Ah!

-Dime…-susurró perdido en su tarea de excitar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, moviendo ágilmente los dedos en su interior. Dios, le encantaba que gimiese su nombre pero lo que más le encantaba era que le suplicase por más de sus caricias, y no pararía hasta arrancarle un grito que la llevase al mismo cielo-. Dime Elena, ¿qué quieres?

\- A…ti… ¡Ah…! Te quiero a ti… - gimió al notar que los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, a una velocidad que la haría desmayarse de placer en cuestión de minutos. Las piernas le temblaban involuntariamente y de la fuerza con la que se agarraba a la camisa del vampiro, empezó a desgarrarla al sentirse incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo. Sintiendo que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, cerró los ojos a la par que abría la boca dispuesta a gemir de nuevo. El éxtasis estaba tan próximo que casi podía saborearlo.

-¡Elena, Damon!- una voz irrumpió en el baño sin percatarse de la escena que había montada entre tanto vapor-. ¡¿P-pero…q-qué…?!

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Jeremy!- gritó alarmada Elena apartándose completamente de Damon e intentando esconder su cuerpo desnudo entre la poca espuma que aún quedaba-. E-esto…esto… n-no es…-musitó sintiendo cómo la vergüenza teñía sus orejas y mejillas hasta hacerlas prácticamente inconfundibles con el color carmesí de la sangre.

-Más te vale que sea importante, renacuajo- gruñó Damon con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación del momento tan íntimo que estaba teniendo con Elena-. Tenía un asunto pendiente entre manos…-sonrió pícaramente.

Elena no podía palidecer más, era incapaz de mirar a la cara a su hermano pequeño después de ser testigo de cómo Damon la masturbaba y ella gozaba como una perra en celo. Se sentía el ser más miserable y despreciable del mundo por dejar que todo eso hubiese sucedido, o mejor dicho, por dejar que Jeremy hubiese presenciado tal acto. Deseando que la tierra la tragara, volvió a sumergirse en el agua desando no salir jamás a la superficie.

-Katherine se ha despertado- comentó después de haber salido del shock de ver semejante escena-. Pensé que os gustaría saberlo…

-Pues mira tú por donde, no me interesa lo más mínimo- dijo irritado con la intención de ignorarle pero el ver a Elena bajo el agua de la bañera le hizo lanzar un grito de desesperación.

«Odiaba a ese crío.»

-Ya puede tener que contar algo interesante esa arpía si no quiere que la mate-gruñó enfadado caminando a zancadas hasta la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí con un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia (con alguna que otra escena picante… jeje)._

 _Quisiera agradecer especialmente a_ _ **Joanna Yamile**_ _por comentar en los tres últimos capítulos. ¡Me alegra un montón saber que te ha gustado la historia lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo! Y con respecto a lo que me escribiste sobre el capítulo 5, hay algunas partes que las he escrito de forma distinta a como se muestran en la serie. Sinceramente, dudé muchísimo en incluir o no a Katherine en la historia porque, como bien dices, en la serie (a pesar de que no lo dicen explícitamente) se intuye que no se vieron durante el verano. Sin embargo, siendo como es Katherine me sorprende mucho que los guionistas lo pusiesen de esa forma en vez de hacer que diese guerra a Elena sobre haberle dado la cura e ingeniárselas de alguna forma para salir bien parada de esa situación. Por ese motivo la incluí en la historia (y además me servirá para reflejar las inseguridades que pueda tener Damon, pero eso ya lo veréis en el siguiente capítulo). Así que, aparte de ese detalle no me desviaré mucho de la línea que siguió la serie y, ¡tranquila! Tanto la primera cita, el beso bajo la lluvia y los efímeros momentos que nos mostraron estarán aquí escritos. :)_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Nos leemos,_

 _Uxia._


	7. Iguales pero diferentes

**CAPÍTULO 7: IGUALES PERO DIFERENTES**

Nada más salir al pasillo, un soplo de aire helado inundó su cuerpo. El calor, tanto del vapor del agua como del calentón que tenía encima, había hecho mella en su piel y ahora lo pagaba enfrentándose de golpe al ambiente que reinaba en cada rincón de la casa Salvatore, que no tenía nada que ver al de su cuarto de baño.

Apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes y se dejó caer, comprobando que estaba exhausto. Sentía que le faltaba el aire pero por más bocanadas que tomase le eran insuficientes, es más, aquel aire congelado no hacía otra cosa que abrasarle los pulmones. Cada célula de su piel era fuego, le quemaba hasta tal punto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza para atrás con la esperanza de calmarse pero como supuso, le fue imposible. A su cabeza no hacían más que llegar miles de imágenes de Elena cubierta de espuma mientras que continuos suspiros y jadeos murmurando su nombre, se repetían una vez tras otra en su cabeza.

Maldito renacuajo. Si no hubiese sido por él, no estaría delirando por el casi orgasmo que Elena habría tenido en la bañera ahogándose en su propio placer.

Se apartó el flequillo que se había adherido a su frente, apartándose de un manotazo las gotas de sudor que recubrían su rostro y se quedó mirando a la nada, a la espera de que ocurriese algo. Una tos seca le sacó de su ensimismamiento, recordándole para qué había salido del paraíso en el que se encontraba hace unos instantes. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y salió disparado camino de la habitación de donde provenía aquella irritante voz que él mismo se encargaría de extinguir si le volvía a molestar.

-No es el mejor momento para despertarse, Katherine- gruñó abriendo la puerta de golpe produciendo un estruendo que retumbó en cada una de las salas de la casa.

Asustada por el tono grave de la voz de Damon, la aludida dio un respingo desde la cama en la que se encontraba recostada y se llevó las manos a las costillas emitiendo un leve quejido que apenas llegó a los oídos del vampiro. Se giró hasta ver por completo su figura, ignorando el dolor de sus músculos magullados, y advirtió que su ropa estaba empapada a la par que arrugada, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la boca entreabierta y las pupilas muy dilatadas. No había que ser un genio para averiguar lo que Damon había estado haciendo antes de ir a su habitación y el saber que el ir a visitarla había sido el detonante de su enfado la hacía sentir victoriosa de alguna forma.

-¿No me digas, acaso estabas ocupado con tu querida Elenita?-inquirió en una especie de ronroneo con el que solía engatusar a todos los hombres que caían bajo su hechizo. Hechizo por el que una vez, Damon cayó preso y del que hasta hace unos pocos años no supo deshacer.

-Precisamente, y ahora si no te importa, mueve tu culo humano lejos de esta casa.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser así, Damon-se limitó a responder alzando los brazos para acomodarse en el colchón de la que ahora sería su cama y dio unas palmaditas en éste para indicarle que se sentara a su lado-. Estoy herida y necesito reposo para curarme.

Damon elevó una ceja ante su respuesta. Ya estaba bastante cabreado con el temita de la interrupción en el baño y lo último que le apetecía era discutir con Katherine, así que se limitó a sentarse de mala gana en el lugar que le indicó.

-Existen los hospitales, guapa –siseó agarrándole fuertemente las mejillas con una mano, provocándola un dolor que no se negó en ocultar.

-Gracias por halago –murmuró con la voz estrangulada mientras se zafaba del agarre del vampiro-, y para tu información, sé de sobra que los hay pero te recuerdo que Klaus está en Mystic Falls por ahí suelto y el estar indefensa en un hospital no es una gran idea –comentó rodando los ojos como si fuese la cosa más evidente del mundo-. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus propósitos es verme muerta.

-Qué pena-musitó simulando una gran tristeza por su situación-, llamaré a Klaus para comentárselo a ver qué le parece.

-¡No, Damon!

-¿Por qué no? Eres un grano en el culo, Katherine –la recriminó rodando los ojos mostrando su cansancio de tener que lidiar con ella-. Tu muerte no será más que un soplo de aire fresco para el mundo.

Katherine le miró con cautela como si temiera que la estrangulara ahí mismo, sin testigos, en un lugar apartado de la casa Salvatore donde nadie pudiese oírlos. Pero a los pocos segundos comprendió que no la haría nada, al menos esa noche, porque si hubiese querido matarla ya lo habría hecho sin brindarle la oportunidad de reaccionar. A Damon le gustaba jugar con sus presas, marearlas con su encanto, cuestionar sus vidas para finalmente acabar con ellas. Lo sabía perfectamente porque ella misma se había encargado de enseñarle, o al menos lo hizo en su etapa humana, cuando aún era un pobre e indefenso muchacho cegado por conquistar su amor.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Ella también jugaría con él de forma que más le gustaba: con sus sentimientos. Jugaría con sus sentimientos, comprobaría cuán fuertes son sus ideales que con tanto desespero se preocupaba por mantener a flote y sobre todo, pondría a prueba ese amor tan puro que le profesaba esa dichosa copia barata suya.

-Y esperas hasta que sea humana para matarme…- le reprochó haciendo un puchero mientras apoyaba todo su peso en su costado de la forma más sensual que sabía hacer, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca-. Qué bajo has caído…

Sus alientos se entremezclaban por la proximidad de sus rostros pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse, clavaban su mirada en el otro analizando cada movimiento, dispuestos a saltar en cualquier momento. Finalmente, Katherine se atrevió a pasar su lengua por los labios de Damon, entreabriéndolos a su paso hasta acabar en la punta de su nariz.

-Aprendí de la mejor…-susurró sin despegar la vista de ella, quieto como una estatua. Katherine torció el gesto hasta formar una sonrisa de medio lado y en cuanto cerró los ojos dispuesta a atrapar sus labios, Damon la agarró bruscamente del cuello y la estampó contra la cama emitiendo un sonido sordo por la textura de la almohada.

-¿Pensabas que sería tan estúpido como para caer a tus pies? Siento decírtelo Katherine, pero ya no resultas atractiva para nadie -escupió limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano que le quedaba libre mientras que con la otra apretaba su agarre, ignorando los arañazos de la chica para zafarse de él-. Dile adiós a este mundo porque te aseguro que no volverás a ver la luz del día.

-Y… dime… ¿q-qué… opina… Elena… al… respecto? –balbuceó notando el oxígeno abandonar su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

De repente notó la mano de Damon congelarse ante tal pregunta, momento que aprovechó para deshacerse de su agarre y alejarse rápidamente de él, hasta que su espalda chocó con el cabecero de la cama. Había sido demasiado imprudente y agradeció que Damon fuese tan inseguro de sí mismo como antaño porque dudaba que hubiese parado si no se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de sacar su última baza. Se frotó el cuello dolorido notando la marca de los dedos del vampiro sobre su piel y no pudo evitar toser hasta notar las ganas de vomitar subiendo por su esófago.

-Estoy segura de que Elena está completamente de acuerdo sobre lo de liquidarme-continuó cuando se hubo recuperado de su ataque de tos-. Sobre todo después de mostrarse tan preocupada por darme de beber su sangre para que me curara. Supongo que le has contado lo que intentas hacer, ¿verdad? No eres de los que se callan las cosas, más aún si son tan importantes como matar a alguien. ¿O acaso eres tan iluso como para arriesgarte a que tu querida y dulce Elenita te vea como realmente como eres, un frío y despiadado monstruo que no dudaría en arrebatarle la vida a una humana débil e indefensa?

La cara de Damon se desencajó y su mente entró en un bucle del que no parecía haber un fin. Cada palabra que Katherine le recriminaba, se clavaba en él como si de miles de dagas se tratasen. Sabía que todo era parte de su juego, que tan solo estaba confundiéndolo para hacerle dudar. Sin embargo, no podía evitar reconocer la parte de verdad que tenía cada una de esas palabras; como bien decía Katherine era un monstruo frío y despiadado, él mismo se había encargado de corroborar esa reputación en esos 172 años que llevaba en la faz de la tierra.

Es cierto que en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Mystic Falls había cambiado con respecto a su yo de hace diez años pero ese monstruo seguía en su interior, y no creía que nada ni nadie pudiese cambiarlo nunca. Si pudiera definirse con una palabra sería 'oscuridad' mientras que Elena era 'luz', era su luz que brillaba en esa inmensa oscuridad que tanto acechaba con devorarle. Se aferró a ella con tanta desesperación que había acabado arrastrándola con él hacia las profundidades de las tinieblas que definían su corazón y ahora luchaba cada día porque esa luz no se extinguiera.

¿Realmente ese era el destino que quería para ella?

-Mi querido e iluso Damon, eres tan fácil, tan previsible. ¿No te enseñé nada en 1864? Mírate, siempre con el corazón en bandeja para que cualquiera pueda pisotearlo las veces que le plazca.

-No cualquiera, arpía –le replicó.

-En fin, el caso es que me tendrás aquí hasta que mi salud mejore y mientras tanto no me pondrás un dedo encima -comentó con desgana, acomodándose mientras se arropaba con las sábanas.

-¿Y tú me lo vas a impedir?

-Me conoces muy bien, Damon-susurró deslizando los dedos por su brazo a lo que el pelinegro respondió apartándose como si su propio tacto le quemara-. Sabes que me las sé arreglar.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí.

-¿Y por quién si no? ¿Elena? Por favor, te recuerdo que ha sido ella la que intentaba curarme para que no muriese.

-Y tú se lo agradeces clavándole un abrecartas en el ojo.

-Estaba sufriendo una crisis, no todos los días dejas de ser vampiro.

-Mataste a su hermano.

-Lo admito, eso estuvo feo… -murmuró delineándose uno de sus rizos con sus dedos distraídamente, como si la cosa no fuese con ella-. Pero resucitó, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

-E intentaste matarla, más de una vez.

-Justificadamente.

-¿Sabes Katherine? Elena tiene más motivos que yo por los que acabar contigo, así que yo que tú empezaría a temerla, más aún en tu situación actual.

Katherine se echó a reir como si le hubiesen contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo, aunque se notaba que su risa era áspera y artificial.

-¿Temer a Elena? ¡Por Dios, Damon! Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado nunca.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer cuando se enfada-siseó cabreado.

Y era cierto, Katherine no sabía lo que Elena podía llegar a hacer si le tocan demasiado las narices. Sobre todo si carece de humanidad, se dijo mentalmente Damon. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al recodarla partiéndole el cuello a una camarera que pasaba por su lado y reconoció que nunca más quería volver a verla de ese modo. Tan fría, tan despiadada, tan sanguinaria.

Tan Katherine…

-Cariño, por supuesto que lo sé-musitó acurrucándose en la cama-. Ella es mi otro yo al fin y al cabo, somos iguales.

Damon sintió que le hervía la sangre ante tal comentario y sin aguardar ni un segundo para que le viese venir, la volvió a agarrar de los mofletes y la acercó a su rostro de manera que lo que le dijese a continuación solo pudiese oírlo ella.

-Te aseguro que no se parece en nada a ti.

* * *

Cuando volvió a su habitación se encontró a Elena hecha un ovillo entre las sábanas de su cama, con la tenue luz de la mesilla más cercana como único punto de iluminación, enfocándola directamente a la cara. Estaba de espaldas y Damon no lograba distinguir si se encontraba durmiendo o si tan solo estaba esperándole tumbada. Ante la duda, se acercó de puntillas intentando no hacer ningún ruido pero para su desgracia una tabla de madera, de las tantas que recubrían el suelo, crujió emitiendo un débil sonido hueco que hizo que la chica se revolviese en su sitio hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

Elena se restregó los ojos y sonrió al ver que se trataba de él. Tras el incidente en la bañera, tuvo una vergonzante charla con su hermano tratando de explicar inútilmente, y casi sin vocalizar ni una palabra, la situación en la que los encontró. Lógicamente el pobre Jeremy no quiso saber los detalles y la tranquilizó para que no se preocupara por eso, aunque sí le reprochó que mientras estuviese viviendo en esa casa no le gustaría volver a ver una escena parecida.

-¿Te he despertado?- le oyó decir en un susurro temiendo que aún siguiese dormida, algo que hizo reir a Elena como una niña pequeña.

-Que va, estaba esperándote… pero al ver que tardabas tanto decidí descansar un rato -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Por cierto, he vuelto a ponerme una de tus camisetas como pijama…Espero que no te importe.

Esta vez fue Damon el que soltó una carcajada y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para poder recomponerse del ataque.

-Señorita Gilbert, creo que le voy a tener que pasar la factura de mis camisetas. Si no me las rompe, se apiada de ellas sin mi consentimiento.

-Me quedan mejor a mí que a usted, señor Salvatore –argumentó sacándole la lengua.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Elena sonrió triunfante dando por ganada la partida y tras unos insignificantes segundos, extendió los brazos en el aire incitándole a que viniese a abrazarla. Damon no se hizo de rogar y en menos que canta un gallo se había levantado del suelo para enredarse entre los brazos de Elena haciendo que cayese en el colchón al apoyar todo su peso en su pequeño cuerpo. Repartió cortos besos por todo su cuello y cara mientras que la chica no hacía más que retorcerse entre risas con la intención de esquivarle, algo que fue imposible ya que Damon era más rápido y siempre encontraba un hueco de su piel al que besar.

Aún sin poder parar de reir, Elena atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y lo separó unos centímetros para obligarle a parar. Como muestra de su inconformismo, el vampiro le mordió la palma de la mano suavemente para después depositar un beso en el mismo lugar en el que había clavado sus dientes.

Una vez más, Damon se perdió en esos ojos café que siempre lo desarmaban y no pudo evitar recordar que hace tan solo unas horas, uno de esos preciosos ojos había sido brutalmente dañado al ser ensartado con un punzante abrecartas. Con sus dedos contorneó su orbe ocular con extrema delicadeza, tratando de recordar los surcos de sangre que emanaban de él hasta perderse en el cuello.

-Tenemos una garrapata durmiendo en la habitación de invitados-resopló al acordarse de Katherine.

-Bueno…Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar, al menos hasta que se recupere-murmuró distraída apartándole el flequillo de la frente.

Sin duda, esa era la respuesta era la que más temía Damon porque con eso se volvía a demostrar el monstruo que era. Tal y como dijo Katherine, a pesar del odio que se profesaban la una por la otra, a Elena no se le ocurriría matarla en su estado si no que la ayudaría en su justa medida. Todo lo contrario de lo que habría hecho él.

-Ya veo…

Elena comprendía el desacuerdo de Damon con dejar a Katherine vivita y coleando en una de las habitaciones de los Salvatore, sin embargo nada la preparó para el tono tan bajo con el que había pronunciado esas dos palabras. Hubiese esperado cualquier otra cosa: una protesta, un gruñido, un discurso para convencerla de que dejar a su copia en la casa no era lo mejor… En fin, cualquier cosa típica de Damon que no fuese ese susurro casi inaudible. Parecía como si toda la alegría que el vampiro irradiaba hace tan solo unos instantes se hubiese apagado cual llama sin oxígeno, dejando en su lugar un deje de tristeza que inundaba sus ojos aguamarina.

-Después le diremos que se vaya-comentó acariciándole las mejillas para hacerle ver que no había razón por preocuparse del tema-. No me agrada la idea de tenerla viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

De nuevo, a Damon le pareció que aquella chica podía leer a través de él como si se tratase de un libro abierto de par en par o quizá como un cristal completamente transparente por el que puedes ver sin dificultad todo lo que hay tras él.

-Elena…-comenzó sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar.

Por un momento, quiso contarle todas las preguntas que atormentaban su mente sin dejarle respirar ni un segundo. ¿Estaba completamente segura de su elección? ¿Era él la opción más adecuada para su vida? ¿Incluso sabiendo todo el mal que había causado en el pasado? ¿Estaba dispuesta a quererle aunque supusiese que tarde o temprano el quererle corrompería su alma? ¿Y si se cansaba de él? ¿Y si un día se despierta y descubre que no soporta esa relación enferma que tienen?

-Dime…

Pero simplemente no pudo o mejor dicho, no quiso, sus miedos volvieron a vencerle en aquella batalla que ya consideraba perdida. Prefirió el silencio al pánico que conllevaría perder a Elena de su vida. Ya se había tachado de egoísta anteriormente por lo que no le importó serlo una vez más si con ello podía estar a su lado.

-Bésame.

Y Elena cumplió su deseo. Le besó dulcemente, con tranquilidad, saboreando sus labios con cada roce, hundiendo sus manos en su pelo para poder despeinárselo, tirando levemente de él para impedirle cualquier vía de escape, atrayendo sus cuerpos para que no quedase ni un milímetro de separación entre ellos.

No le preguntaría por su extraño comportamiento porque no necesitaba saberlo, tan solo necesitaba demostrarle ese anhelo por estar juntos que Damon le profesaba cada vez que la besaba, la acariciaba y le hacía el amor. No le importaba nada más, eran ellos dos ahora y siempre. Y se lo repetiría las veces que fuesen necesarias para que pudiese dormir tranquilo.


	8. Me desperté con un monstruo

**CAPÍTULO 8: ME DESPERTÉ CON UN MONSTRUO**

Oscuridad, eso era lo único que recordaba, una inmensa oscuridad cerniéndose sobre ella. Dio un paso al frente pero algo le impidió continuar: una pared de metal se interponía. Extendió sus brazos para medir su longitud y comprobó aterrada que otras cuatro paredes, sin contar con el suelo, la rodeaban ofreciéndole tan solo unos pocos centímetros de libertad.

Estaba encerrada en una caja metálica.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, amenazando con salir de la caja torácica. No quería estar atrapada, así que golpeó la caja haciendo uso su fuerza vampírica para echar abajo alguna de las paredes, pero nada, no cedían.

-¿Hola?-preguntó casi gritando- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Pero por mucho que preguntase a la nada, nadie acudía en su auxilio.

De repente, atisbó una débil línea en el suelo por la que se filtraba una tenue luz blanquecina. Se agachó como pudo hasta quedar a la altura de aquella rendija y pasó sus dedos por ella con la esperanza de encontrar algo que la sacara de allí. Sin embargo, en cuanto retiró los dedos de aquel resquicio, un chorro de agua comenzó a emanar de él, subiendo hasta alcanzar sus tobillos. Golpeó de nuevo la caja con el puño obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes.

-¡Ayuda!

El agua subía cada vez más deprisa, cubriéndole las pantorrillas casi en su totalidad. Estaba fría, helada, como si mil cuchillos atravesasen su piel. Volvió a golpear la caja.

-¡Que alguien me saque de aquí! ¡Por favor!

Siguió gritando angustiosamente en busca de ayuda hasta que notó su garganta rasparse en el acto, pero no parecía que hubiese nadie al otro lado de aquellas paredes que la mantenían prisionera. El agua cubrió sus muslos y percibió el escozor de los ojos amenazando con derramar alguna que otra lágrima, pero no desistió en intentar derribar la pared metálica a golpes.

-¡Por favor! –insistió-. ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

El dolor de su garganta se acrecentaba a cada grito que lanzaba al vacío y decidió dejar de pedir ayuda para centrarse en su tarea de derribar la pared. La golpeó con el hombro una, dos, tres veces hasta que creyó dislocarse el hombro. Sin embargo, la pared seguía ahí, intacta, impasible a cualquier daño que pudiese recibir. Mientras tanto, el agua subía por su cintura, por su pecho, por su cuello, por su barbilla.

-¡Ayuda!-chilló una vez más inclinando la cabeza para inhalar todo el aire posible.

Entonces el agua la cubrió por completo dejándola flotar en la caja. Abrió los ojos y los sintió abrasar en contacto con el agua congelada. Inquieta, se revolvió para volver a golpear sin éxito las paredes metálicas con las palmas de las manos, pero sus músculos empezaban a entumecerse del esfuerzo a la par que sus movimientos se ralentizaban por la densidad del ambiente.

«No sirve de nada.»

Por más empeño que pusiese en los golpes, nada parecía echar abajo aquella caja metálica. Gritó de la rabia y angustia que se arremolinaban en su interior y se dio cuenta del error que cometió pues el agua llenó su boca robándole el poco oxígeno que retenía en sus pulmones, acelerando así el proceso de ahogamiento.

«Me muero.»

Una vez más se ahogaba y aunque ser vampira le impedía morir realmente, la sensación de ver cómo tu vida se escapa poco a poco frente a tus ojos es terriblemente devastadora y dolorosa. Quería salir de ahí pero sentía que todo estaba perdido, moriría ahogada de nuevo. ¿Quién sabe? A la tercera va la vencida…

De pronto, unos brazos rodearon su cintura trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Soltó un grito y se enderezó, mirando en todas las direcciones para averiguar dónde se encontraba esta vez. Estaba en una habitación, sentada sobre un revoltijo de sábanas. Volvía a tener visión, volvía a poder moverse y lo más importante: volvía a tener aire. Tomó varias bocanadas hasta sentirse satisfecha y se golpeó la cara con ambas manos para apartarse las gotas de sudor frío que recubrían frente.

-¿Tienes el síndrome del sueño inquieto? Parece que estoy durmiendo con un tornado...

La voz adormilada de Damon llegó a sus oídos haciéndola pegar un brinco de la sorpresa. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con el torso al descubierto y un brazo en los ojos para apartar los rayos del Sol de su cara. Se estiró como un gato con la intención de desperezarse y soltó un quejido en respuesta al agarrotamiento de sus músculos. Sin dejarle terminar sus estiramientos mañaneros, Elena se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-¿Elena?-preguntó con un deje de preocupación al verla sollozar entre sus brazos.

-Me ahogaba…-logró murmurar con la voz estrangulada. Sus lágrimas se resbalaban por el cuerpo de Damon y en un intento por ocultarlas, se aferró a su torso con más fuerza, no llegando a distinguir ningún sonido más que el de su propio corazón desbocado.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?-preguntó en un susurro pasándole una mano por sus cabellos.

Elena se incorporó y se restregó los ojos con ambas manos tratando de apartar las lágrimas que no parecían cesar nunca. Quiso serenarse y sonreír para hacerle ver que no pasaba nada, que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, pero el recuerdo de sumergirse en aquella caja hasta quedarse sin oxígeno seguía presente en su piel, haciéndola temblar bruscamente. Al verla tan indefensa, Damon no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, depositando cortos besos sobre su cabeza y acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Ha sido horrible… No hacía más que gritar pero no había nadie allí para escucharme…-murmuró restregando su cara por su pecho con la intención de alejar aquellos recuerdos-. Me ahogaba lentamente…

\- ¿Una pesadilla?

-Sí, solo que…No era una pesadilla normal y corriente de las que te deja un nudo en el estómago al despertar –alzó la cabeza para mirar sus ojos azules y sintió su barbilla arrugarse involuntariamente, como si su cuerpo no quisiese que dejase de llorar-. Parecía tan real…como si me estuviese muriendo de nuevo…

-Tranquilízate, estás a salvo… -dijo acunando su rostro y quitándole las lágrimas que se negaban a abandonar sus ojos-. Estás aquí conmigo, solo ha sido un mal sueño. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿vale?

Elena asintió con la mejor sonrisa que podía poner en esos momentos y se dejó besar por aquellos cálidos labios que lograban apartar sus penas. Enredó sus manos en su pelo y tiró de él hasta quedar aprisionada bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían lentamente, rozando efímeramente los labios del otro.

Poco a poco, la calidez de los besos aumentó la temperatura haciendo que Elena perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos. Arqueó la espalda en exigencia de más caricias, algo que Damon no se negó en darle y pasó a besar su cuello, succionando y mordisqueando cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba. Pronto los inconfundibles e incontrolados suspiros de Elena se hicieron presentes, haciendo que el vampiro pusiese más detenimiento en cada beso que le proporcionaba.

-¿Te hace una duchita rápida antes de ir a desayunar?-preguntó deslizando sus manos por debajo de su espalda, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de la columna, notando cada vello erizándose a su paso.

-Más agua no, Damon-resopló no queriendo acordarse de su sueño.

-Venga, te prometo que será divertido –dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja a la par que volvía a descender sus manos, arrancando un gemido involuntario a la chica-. No te vas a arrepentir.

-Jeremy sigue en la casa, Damon…-dijo recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior con desánimo-. Además, no me apetece ducharme.

-Te aseguro que eso será lo último que hagamos.

Sin previo aviso, el timbre de la casa Salvatore resonó en todas las salas pero Damon no cesó las caricias, al contrario, las intensificó más aún. Donde antes rozaban ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos, ahora presionaban con fuerza, atrayendo el cuerpo de Elena hacia el suyo; y donde antes depositaba un tierno beso, ahora lo lamía dejando un rastro de saliva allá donde su lengua recorría su piel.

-Damon...-susurró jadeante-. Están llamando a la puerta…

-Ya lo he oído-dijo subiéndole la camiseta a la altura de las costillas, mientras que iba recorriendo con su lengua el tramo que iba desde su ombligo hasta el inicio del pecho.

Elena colocó sus manos sobre cabeza del vampiro dispuesta a detenerle pero cuando su boca alcanzó uno de sus pechos se detuvo en el acto, soltando un ahogado gemido.

El timbre seguía sonando con impaciencia y la cabeza de Elena no podía estar más desordenada en aquellos momentos. No sabía qué hacer. Bueno… Sabía qué era lo que debía hacer pero la cuestión era que no sabía si quería hacerlo. Por una parte quería seguir disfrutando de aquella dulce tortura que le brindaba aquel vampiro del demonio, haciéndola perder la cordura; y por otra parte, quería acudir a la llamada de quien estuviese tras la puerta principal.

-A lo mejor…es importante...

Los sonidos del timbre eran cada vez más largos, recreándose en el sonido estridente que producía, suponiendo que tal vez así los habitantes de la casa se darían por aludidos.

-No creo que sea más importante que esto, y si lo es no me interesa.

Durante unos segundos, el timbre dejó de oírse. Elena ladeó la cabeza ante la ausencia de aquellos pitidos que ya parecían formar parte del entorno, y en ese momento de confusión, Damon aprovechó para agarrarle los tobillos y separar sus piernas. Su nariz fue deslizándose desde el ombligo hasta el inicio de las braguitas -que seguían cubriendo la parte más íntima de la chica-, y en su recorrido, mordisqueó cada tramo de piel que se encontraba a su paso, suscitando leves jadeos como respuesta.

Elena, que seguía con las manos escondidas en la cabellera del vampiro, tiró de él con la intención de apartarlo de su sexo pero lo único que logró fue que se aferrara a sus piernas con la misma fuerza que había empleado para alejarlo. En represalia, Damon atrapó con sus dientes su clítoris, mordiéndolo con extrema delicadeza, provocando que la chica se retorciese de placer y emitiera un débil gemido.

En ese momento, un golpe seco trajo a Elena de vuelta a la realidad. Quien quiera que estuviese tras la puerta principal no desistió en llamar, tan solo intercambio el timbre por los golpes en la puerta.

-Damon…-murmuró notando cómo sus piernas se tensaban.

Él siguió torturándola con su lengua realizando movimientos de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, muy despacio, con la tela de las braguitas como única barrera.

Un segundo golpe hizo que Elena se pusiese cada vez más nerviosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Damon, el cual se limitó a soltar una risa perversa mientras continuaba con trabajo, deleitándose con las convulsiones que su pequeño cuerpo hacía en contacto con su lengua.

-Dímelo, Elena-dijo clavando sus manos en sus rodillas-. Dime que quieres que pare y lo haré.

Tercer golpe.

-Por favor…-suplicó sin saber qué decir a continuación.

A sus oídos llegó un débil murmullo amortiguado por las gruesas paredes de la casa, a duras penas se concentró para poder escucharlo con claridad.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien me va a abrir? Elena sé que estás aquí, siento tu presencia.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para que Elena pusiese pies en la tierra, apartase a Damon a un lado de la cama y huyese de sus garras lo más rápido que su velocidad vampírica le permitía. Había reconocido aquella voz y estaba segura de que si hacía esperar más tiempo a aquella persona, se lamentaría el resto de su vida.

* * *

Como supuso, Caroline la recibió con el ceño fruncido por todo el tiempo que la tuvo en espera pero su expresión cambió drásticamente en cuanto apareció Elena con una camiseta que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, el pelo alborotado y la respiración agitada. Nada más verla, supo qué era lo que la tenía tan ocupada y no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa traviesa ante la cara roja de su amiga.

Tras unos minutos, que Elena usó para recomponer el aliento y despejar su mente, ambas se adentraron en el vestíbulo y mantuvieron una conversación llena de trivialidades hasta tratar el asunto de la resurrección de Jeremy, del cual a Caroline se le había ocurrido una de sus alocadas ideas.

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa a Jer?

-¡Sí! Una fiesta de… resurrección o como lo quieras llamarlo, una cosa como esta hay que celebrarlo, no se le puede burlar a la muerte así como así. Llamaré a todo el mundo: Matt, Bonnie e incluso puede que venga Tyler. ¡Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión!

-No tanta como a ti, créeme.

-No seas aburrida, Elena. Piensa que por fin tenemos un poco de paz en nuestras vidas, ¿qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que con una fiesta?

Elena resopló derrotada ante el entusiasmo que mantenía su amiga. Si había algo que le encantase a Caroline Forbes, sin duda era organizar fiestas y aunque tuviese razón en lo referente a disfrutar de sus vidas, le aterraba el modo en que pudiese definir la palabra "disfrutar".

Sabía de primera mano que Caroline llevaba el concepto de fiesta a un nivel más allá de lo conocido. Montones de gente, litros y litros de alcohol, música a todo volumen, sexo en lugares insospechados, gamberradas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todo en un mismo recinto que tarde o temprano acababa siendo insuficiente, independientemente de las dimensiones que tuviese. Era algo de lo que Elena no acaba de acostumbrase por muchas fiestas que asistiese, sin embargo no podía negarse ante la petición de su amiga.

-Está bien, pero que no sea aquí. Tenemos al demonio como huésped: Katherine.

-¿Qué hace esa zorra aquí?-exigió saber.

-Es humana ahora, le di la cura del vampirismo-suspiró y observó de reojo que Caroline abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar-. Sí, lo sé, no tenía que habérsela dado pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando me estaba intentando arrancar el corazón. Así que ahora está en alguna habitación recuperándose de la pelea que tuvimos.

-Eres demasiado buena, Elena. Yo la habría matado sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Eso sería rebajarte al mismo nivel que ella, ¿no crees? Además, mejor dejarlo como está. Una de las razones por las que se la di fue porque siempre se estaba quejando de la vida que yo le había robado, por lo que pensé que de ese modo podría construir una nueva.

-Me reitero en lo que digo, pero bueno volvamos al tema principal: la fiesta sorpresa. Si no es aquí, ¿entonces dónde?

-No sé, ¿en la mansión Lockwood?-musitó dándose toquecitos en la barbilla con el dedo índice-. Si mal no recuerdo, ahora es de Matt, ¿no?

-Temporalmente –puntualizó-. Tyler no tardará en volver dado que Klaus le ha permitido regresar a Mystic Falls.

-¡Eso es fantástico, Caroline! Pero… ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino de Klaus? ¿No decía que si le volvía a ver el pelo mataría?

-¡Mi regalo de graduación!-dijo elevando su voz a un tono tan agudo que Elena tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento para que no le estallasen los tímpanos-. Es perfecto, ¿verdad? Obviamente, Klaus me ha hecho prometer que no le avise hasta que se haya ido de vuelta a Nueva Orleans, así que hasta entonces la mansión estará a cargo de Matt, tal y como Tyler le pidió y...

-Entonces…-la cortó intentando poner orden a ese torbellino de frases que acababa de soltar-. Klaus sigue aquí, en Mystic Falls. ¿Y dónde exactamente?

La cara de Caroline fue adquiriendo un tono rosado hasta acabar tornándose en un bermellón muy intenso. Su sonrisa se desvaneció para morderse el labio con fuerza tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fuese la mirada inquisidora de Elena.

-En mi casa…-balbuceó en un susurró que no hubiese oído de no ser por las cualidades que le brindaba el vampirismo-. ¡Pero solo hasta que se vaya, cosa que no tardará en suceder!

-Ya veo…-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, algo que hizo que Caroline adquiriese un tono más rojo si era posible-. ¿Vendrá a la fiesta?

-Quién sabe –dijo despreocupadamente-. No le diré nada pero seguro que de una u otra forma acabará sabiéndolo y eso significa que querrá ir.

-¿Ir a dónde?- irrumpió una voz.

Damon entró en el vestíbulo dejando a las dos chicas con la boca abierta. Tan solo unos pocos rastros de espuma cubrían su cuerpo completamente desnudo y empapado. Varias gotas de agua discurrían desde su cuello deslizándose por sus abdominales bien trabajados hasta acabar en su parte baja, donde se podía vislumbrar el inicio de su vello púbico.

-Damon…-balbuceó Elena sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo. Verlo así hizo que el cúmulo de sensaciones que hace unos minutos estaba experimentando en su cama volviesen a ella, provocándola un agobiante calor que se iba apoderándose de su ser a cada segundo que pasaba contemplando aquel malnacido vampiro.

-Elena –respondió acercándose hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que tan solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, llegando a mojar parte del cuerpo de la chica con las gotas que caían de su pelo.

Damon se complació al ver la cara de deseo que él mismo había provocado en Elena y sonrió burlón al ver cómo abría y cerraba la boca cientos de veces sin poder articular palabra. Le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas para ponerla nerviosa, sobre todo si con ello satisfacía su sed de venganza por dejarle tirado en la cama sin poder acabar lo que empezaron.

-P-ponte algo…p-para cubrirte y no mojar el suelo- dijo logrando alzar la vista y centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la espuma que cubría su cuerpo-. Estas poniendo todo perdido- le espetó.

Sin duda, el ver cómo sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo, cómo sus labios se secaban y cómo sus pupilas se dilataban al verlo desnudo, debía ser un manjar prohibido por los dioses del que se moría de ganas por probar de nuevo.

-Las toallas están en el baño- musitó encogiéndose de hombros para darle a entender que no se daría el paseo para ir a por unas toallas-. Además, puedo ir como quiera en mi casa, ¿no?

-No cuando tienes visita- dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-¡Ah! Hola Barbie, no te había visto.

Caroline bufó irritada y agarró la primera manta que vio para lanzársela a la cara con la esperanza de que se tapara y evitar así aquella situación tan incómoda. Por suerte, Damon la atrapó en el aire y accedió a ponérsela sin rechistar.

-Aún no me has respondido-le reprochó a Elena atándose la manta alrededor de la cintura-. ¿Ir a dónde?

-A la fiesta sorpresa que le vamos a dar a Jeremy –respondió rodando los ojos-. Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

-Sabes que no hago nada sin algo a cambio, pero tranquila, soy una tumba.

-Una tumba es donde deberías estar-dijo Caroline lo suficientemente alto como para que se oyera en toda la casa.

Damon la fulminó con la mirada y le sacó la lengua a modo de burla. Acto seguido, se acercó a Elena y acunó su rostro con sus manos, dejando que las gotas de agua de su flequillo cayesen sobre la frente de la chica.

-Voy a desayunar, no tardes mucho, ¿vale?

Y antes de dejarla responder, la besó con impaciencia, mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta arrancarle un ahogado gemido que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes. Escondió una mano en su pelo mientras que con la otra fue recorriendo su columna vertebral hasta la cintura, y siguió descendiendo, alcanzando la curva de sus glúteos, presionando contra sus caderas hasta que Elena fue capaz de notar su erección bajo la manta que acababa de ponerse.

Ensimismada en las sensaciones que le producía la proximidad de sus cuerpos, quiso enterrar sus dedos en su pelo, como tantas veces hacía, pero cuando sus manos alcanzaron la altura de su cuello, Damon le sujetó las muñecas y se apartó bruscamente de ella. Dejándola con un fuego interior a medio avivar.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente cuando te dejan con las ganas –susurró con una media sonrisa.

Elena alzó las cejas ofendida por castigarla de aquella manera tan ruin, aunque en el fondo sentía algo de culpa por haberle dejado en las mismas condiciones en las que ahora se encontraba ella. Soltó un puchero y tras un rápido y casto beso, Damon se encaminó a la cocina. La chica se dispuso a seguirle pero antes de dar tan solo un paso, una tos –claramente provocada- le recordó que no estaba sola en la sala: Caroline la miraba con la cara desencajada y los brazos en dispuestos en forma de asa.

Se maldijo internamente, se había olvidado de su amiga.

«Maldito Damon.»

-Alto, alto, alto… Pensaba que con quien estabas era…-murmuró para sí tratando de poner orden en su cabeza-. Espera un minuto, ¿me estás diciendo que Damon y tú estáis juntos? ¿En plan…romántico?

Asintió cohibida, muerta de vergüenza porque su amiga hubiese sido testigo de cómo se daba el lote sin percatarse de su existencia.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! –vociferó alzando los brazos al aire con desesperación-. Elena, ahora tu cabeza está despejada, ningún vínculo te ata a él y tu humanidad ha regresado, ¿y aun así escogiste a Damon?

Elena alzó una ceja molesta por las acusaciones que estaba recibiendo.

-Le quiero y quiero estar con él-respondió tajantemente.

-¡Agh! ¡No debería ser así! ¡Deberías estar con Stefan, no el monstruo de su hermano!

-Él no es un monstruo.

-¡¿Perdona?! –inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se creyese lo que acababa de escuchar-. ¿Me recuerdas quién mató y posteriormente convirtió en vampiro a Vicki, la hermana de Matt? ¿O quién asesinó a sangre fría a Lexi, la mejor amiga de Stefan quien llevaba años sin verla, solo para salvarse el culo de que nadie sospechase de que es vampiro? ¡La mayoría de muertes en Mystic Falls se deben a él!

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Caroline.

-¡Por favor, Elena! – dijo llevándose las manos a las sienes con la intención de no perder más los nervios-. ¡Él mata por placer cuando le viene en gana o si no, cuando se cabrea con el mundo! ¡Y si no es así, desmiénteme que no le ha partido el cuello a Matt en multitud de ocasiones! ¡Incluso a tu propio hermano, Elena! Y da gracias a que ambos tenían el anillo Gilbert o de lo contrario…- soltó un largo suspiro para recobrar el aliento, su tono de voz cada vez era más alto pero por más que elevase la voz, su amiga no parecía ver las cosas de la misma manera cristalina como la ve ella-. Muere gente alrededor de él, tú misma lo dijiste en el pasado, ¿no? Si eso no es de ser un monstruo no sé lo que es.

-¡Damon ha cambiado y lo sabes perfectamente!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguna se atrevía a decir nada. Caroline mantenía los brazos en jarra, clavándose las uñas en las caderas mientras que Elena se mordía el labio a la par que tiraba hacia debajo de la camiseta con tanta fuerza que hasta creyó oir los hilos de la tela desgarrarse. La tensión hacía que el ambiente fuese más denso, casi se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Las dos se miraban a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, cabreadas la una con la otra por no compartir la misma opinión. Ninguna parecía dar su brazo a torcer a favor de la opinión de la otra pues, cada una por su lado, consideraban que llevaban razón.

-¡Dios, no lo entiendo! –volvió a vociferar Caroline, harta de tanto silencio-. ¡Tú y Stefan deberías estar juntos, se os veía tan felices y enamorados! ¡Erais, sois y seréis siempre una pareja épica!

-¡Deja a Stefan de una vez, Caroline! –gritó exasperada-. ¡Es algo del pasado!

-¡¿Y le vas a olvidar así por las buenas?!

-¡No!-dijo dando un golpe en la mesilla más cercana que hizo que Caroline pegara un bote en el sitio, silenciándola temporalmente. Elena se frotó delicadamente la mano que había usado para destrozar aquella mesilla, la tenía enrojecida y se atrevería a jurar que incluso tenía alguna astilla clavada pero poco le importó pues el cabreo que contenían sus venas le impedían pensar en el dolor-. Por supuesto que no lo voy a olvidar… Ni tampoco voy a negar lo que Stefan y yo tuvimos alguna vez... Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, quiero a Damon más que a nada en el mundo y es mi novio te guste o no. Punto y final.

-Solo me preocupo por ti Elena…

-Y te lo agradezco, de verdad que sí, pero en mi vida sentimental no tienes ni voz ni voto para decidir lo que me conviene o deja de convenir-suspiró y dejó que los segundos pasaran para que el ambiente se relajara, algo que parecía imposible después de los gritos que se habían expuesto-. ¿Nos vemos mañana para comprar las cosas de la fiesta?

-Perfecto, hablaré con Matt para que nos deje la casa-dijo recobrando la alegría de antes aunque el brillo de sus ojos estaba apagado por la tristeza y decepción que sentía-. Te aviso con lo que sea.

Elena sonrió y tras un abrazo, abrió la puerta para que Caroline pudiese marcharse.

* * *

Cuando entró a la cocina, el dulce olor a tortitas invadió su pituitaria provocándole un hormigueo en el estómago en exigencia por desayunar algo. Desde siempre pensó que los vampiros se bastaban con la sangre como única fuente de alimento, pero le alegró saber que tan solo era un falso rumor producto de las películas y novelas fantásticas que venden cualquier cosa por atraer la atención del público joven. Es cierto que la sangre es un alimento vital en la dieta del vampirismo, su carencia supondría una lenta y desagradable momificación como aquellos vampiros sepultados bajo la antigua Iglesia que recordaba haber visto en la misión de rescatar a Katherine de allí, aunque más tarde descubrieron que nunca estuvo en ese lugar y que, una vez más, había logrado engañar a todo el mundo por su propio bien. En cualquier caso, para rendir al máximo en su día a día y mantener activo el metabolismo humano que aún conservan, los vampiros requieren llevarse a la boca algún que otro manjar.

Embriagada aún por el delicioso olor que desprendían las tortitas al cocinarse, apreció un suave guitarreo proveniente de una guitarra eléctrica que se mezclaba con la perezosa y casi apagada voz del cantante. Reconoció la letra enseguida y empezó a tararearla en su mente. "Shine" de Collective Soul resonaba por las cuatro paredes de la cocina. A pesar de saberse la letra, supo que nunca había escuchado esa canción en su adolescencia -y mucho menos en su infancia-, por lo que debió haberla oído en algún lugar que no conseguía recordar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de visualizar algo que le indicase dónde había escuchado aquella canción y no fue hasta un segundo más tarde que su respuesta apareció bailoteando delante de ella, literalmente.

Damon bailaba al son del guitarreo que se acrecentaba cada vez que llegaba al estribillo. Se encontraba de espaldas removiendo la masa de las tortitas a la par que mecía sus caderas de forma tan sensual que a cualquiera se le caería la baba, sobre todo si consideramos que lo único que llevaba puesto era una ridícula manta para tapar sus virtudes. Elena se quedó embobada con aquel movimiento pélvico que la engatusaba y de pronto recordó dónde había escuchado aquella canción: en el coche de Damon.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirando todo el día piensas entrar?- preguntó el vampiro con una sonrisa en la cara.

Elena se sonrojó al ser descubierta y se apartó del marco de la puerta lo más rápido que pudo para acabar sentándose en una de las baquetas situadas alrededor de la mesa central, la cual tenía una vitrocerámica en medio, donde un pegote de masa de tortitas se estaba cocinando a fuego lento en la sartén. Ladeó la cabeza para admirar la pila de tortitas se amontonaban en un plato colocado al lado del bol de la masa cruda y se preguntó si Damon estaba hambriento o si tan sólo se aburría de esperar a que acabara de hablar con Caroline.

-La verdad es que verte bailar con solo una manta mientras haces el desayuno es una idea tentadora-murmuró mientras introducía distraídamente el dedo índice en el bol de la masa para saborear algo de los restos adheridos. Sin embargo, nada más sacar la mano del bol, Damon le sujetó firmemente la muñeca.

-Podría bailar desnudo si lo prefieres-dijo llevándose el índice de la chica a la boca, lamiendo cada rastro de masa viscosa que hubiese manchado sus manos.

-Deja de lamerme, Damon-ordenó casi sin voz al notar de nuevo aquel fuego interior que iba recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-Sé que te gusta que te lama, Elena –musitó clavando suavemente sus dientes en la yema de sus dedos, provocando un dolor agradable al tacto. Al oir esto, la mente de Elena vagó por el tiempo hasta acabar donde lo dejaron esta mañana, hace apenas unas horas, recostada sobre el colchón y con la cara de Damon pegada a sus muslos. Las mejillas de Elena se encendieron al rojo vivo y trató de apartar la vista hacia otro lado con la intención de que no viese la reacción que tenían sus palabras, pero una pequeña carcajada burlona le advirtió que sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Se te está quemando la tortita…-dijo con voz ronca que ni ella misma reconoció como suya.

Damon le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y se concentró en la tortita que empezaba a desprender humo, enfrascando el ambiente con un ligero olor a quemado que penetraba rápidamente en las fosas nasales. Sin perder tiempo, bajó el fuego, agarró el mango de la sartén con firmeza y tras un rápido y ágil movimiento de muñeca, la tortita se elevó unos centímetros en el aire para caer de nuevo en su lugar de origen, esta vez por el lado menos cocinado. Elena se quedó absorta mirando las figuras abstractas e irregulares que se dibujaban sin ningún patrón en la masa chamuscada. Había visto a muy poca gente realizar ese giro de muñeca, perfectamente ejecutado, con la sartén para darle la vuelta a la comida sin necesidad de utensilios, la mayoría eran profesionales o gente acostumbrada a cocinar, recordó vagamente que alguna vez lo intentó en su casa pero acabó dejando un estropicio en la cocina

Se quedó unos minutos quieta en su sitio, admirando cómo el vampiro lanzaba por los aires otras dos tortitas más para después apilarlas en el plato, con movimientos elegantes y sutiles. Sinceramente, nunca pensó que Damon Salvatore fuese un masterchef en la cocina, es más, se atrevería a jurar que Stefan le dijo que nunca había cogido un cuchillo para otra cosa que no fuese clavárselo a alguien, pero estaba claro que o tenía una imagen muy equivocada de su hermano o simplemente desconocía esa faceta culinaria suya.

Y al igual que Stefan, Elena desconocía muchas cosas de Damon, ni una vez se molestó en preguntarle por su pasado, sus gustos, sus temores, sus aficiones… No sabía casi nada de él, tan solo lo superficial, lo que él le revelaba con sus actos. Apenas había avistado la punta del iceberg en medio del océano y sentía la necesidad de conocerlo más a fondo, descubrir lo que el agua de ese basto y oscuro océano no permite ver desde la superficie.

-No he podido evitar escuchar vuestra discusión- comentó Damon sacándola de su trance. Había apagado el fuego y se disponía a colocar los platos para repartir la comida.

-Caroline se preocupa demasiado- se limitó a responder con un suspiro. Le irritaba profundamente el hecho de que su amiga se hubiese puesto de uñas al contarle lo suyo con Damon pero como siempre hacía con todo el mundo, intentó exculparla alegando que su comportamiento se debía a una simple cuestión de preocupación por su bienestar.

-Creo que el verbo exacto es: 'entrometerse'- dijo enfatizando la última palabra demostrando su claro enfado con la vampira rubia-. Caroline se entromete demasiado en asuntos que no la incumben- corrigió exasperado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, en el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Elena.

-Bueno, desde siempre ha sido así- musitó en voz baja temiendo que explotara si elevaba un poco más su tono-. Quiere tener el control de todo y cuando algo no sale como a ella le gusta se enfada y dice las cosas sin pensar.

-Pues me importa una mierda si le gusta o le deja de gustar. No necesito su visto bueno para poder quererte. Estoy harto de que la gente diga que no te merezco, ¿qué coño se creen? ¿Que soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta que eres demasiado buena para estar con un monstruo como yo? ¡Pues sí, lo tengo muy claro!

Tras unos breves segundos, Damon soltó todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones y no fue hasta ese instante en el que Elena se dio cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración del cabreo que tenía. A paso lento, se dirigió hasta su posición, enterró sus manos en su pelo y tiró levemente de él para colocar su cabeza en su pecho.

-Un monstruo, ¿eh?-comentó en un susurro mientras masajeaba su cabellera con extrema lentitud-. Desde que apareciste en mi vida todo el mundo ha estado repitiendo esa misma palabra una y otra vez siempre que se referían a ti, como si estuviesen empeñados en hacerme ver que no eres más que eso: un monstruo.

Elena sintió las manos de Damon sobre su cintura presionando sobre su piel para atraerla más a él si es posible. Seguía manteniendo la cabeza contra su pecho, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, prohibiéndose escuchar nada más que la voz de Elena que actuaba como un bálsamo para sus heridas abiertas. En un momento dado, el vampiro sintió una leve presión sobre su barbilla que le obligó a alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos cafés que veían a través de su alma como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

Sin cortar el contacto visual, Elena se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él, quien no opuso ninguna resistencia como era de esperar. Damon se limitó a interpretar papel del espectador, observando cómo varios mechones rebeldes eran apartados de su frente con tanta delicadeza que hizo que cada poro de su piel se erizara en exigencia de más caricias como aquellas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos deleitándose en cada roce que le propiciaba Elena cada vez que sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro de su rostro, delineando la línea de su mandíbula, sus párpados, su nariz y, finalmente, se detuvieron en sus labios.

-Pero Dios…-continuó sin apartar la vista de aquellos perfectos y rosados labios-. ¿Desde cuándo los monstruos tienen labios como los tuyos?

Y tras esta pregunta pronunciada en un leve susurro que se llevó el viento nada más ser formulada, Elena atrapó los labios del vampiro sintiendo que no aguantaría más tiempo sin el roce de sus bocas. El beso estaba cargado de anhelo, robándose el aire a cada segundo que pasaba, sin posibilidad de detenerse a respirar, tan solo sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del otro mientras se movían de forma lenta pero sincronizada. Las manos de Damon descendieron por la cintura de la chica hasta acabar en los muslos, a los cuales atrajo para que sus cuerpos quedasen totalmente pegados, sin ningún milímetro de separación. Cuando el vampiro la colocó como quiso, Elena soltó un gemido ahogado al ser incapaz de ignorar su erección cubierta por una fina manta que no dejaba nada que desear a la imaginación. Advirtió que ella solo llevaba puesta una camiseta y las braguitas, por lo que el roce con su entrepierna la hacía temblar de igual manera que si no llevasen nada encima.

-Me da igual…-dijo sin llegar a recobrar el aliento del todo-. Me da igual lo que la gente opine de nuestra relación y me da igual que tú mismo te obceques en hacerme ver que eres un monstruo. Porque cuando te miro no veo por ningún lado a ese monstruo que dices, lo que yo veo es un alma perdida y rota en medio de oscuridad, un alma tan parecida a la mía que a veces soy incapaz de distinguirla. Y cada vez que nuestros labios se encuentran, siento que esas dos almas tan parecidas encuentran su sitio en el mundo, como si hubiesen sido creadas a medida…

-Eres idiota…- la cortó sin darle posibilidad a objetar pues había unido sus labios para devorarlos de nuevo con más intensidad que antes.

Agarró firmemente las nalgas de la chica y las presionó fuertemente para que el roce de sus sexos simulase una embestida. Elena sintió cómo su vista se nublaba momentáneamente y clavó sus uñas en el cuello de Damon, emitiendo un débil gemido a medida que deslizaba sus uñas por su piel. En ese momento de debilidad, el vampiro atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes y tiró de él para volver a oír ese quejido de placer que le hacía perder el norte. Sin más dilación, juntó sus lenguas mientras que sus caderas procedían a realizar lentos movimientos circulares que le arrancaban pequeños gruñidos. Le rompería aquella camiseta suya que ahora le parecía ridículamente grande, tiraría al suelo todas las tortitas que había encima de la mesa y situaría a Elena sobre ella.

La mataría por aquel estúpido discurso que se había marcado. Odiaba la forma en la que quedaba totalmente expuesto e indefenso ante ella con tan sólo unas míseras palabras de su boca. No entendía cómo aquella chica, tan insignificante a ojos de todos y tan perfecta a ojos de él, podía hacerle perder la cabeza de esa forma tan tóxica y obsesiva. Lo tenía bien claro, la mataría de placer en esa misma cocina hasta que no le quedase aire en sus pulmones con el que gritar su nombre.

-Ejem…-carraspeó una voz hasta hacerse notar por ambos vampiros. Era Jeremy, con el pelo alborotado y la camisa arrugada, signos de haber dormido como un lirón tras un largo tiempo-. Sólo venía a por el desayuno –dijo alzando un plato repleto de tortitas-, ¿dónde está el sirope?

-Joder… En ese armario de ahí... -comentó Damon con voz ronca y cabreada-. No, ese no, aquel. Primer cajón a la izquierda- daba la impresión de que en ese día, el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo en fastidiarle todos los momentos que tenía con Elena.

Insatisfecho y sexualmente frustrado, mordió el cuello de Elena para descargar la tensión acumulada y se deleitó al oir un pequeño jadeo.

-Vale- musitó Jeremy y se encaminó hacia el armario a un paso excesivamente lento con la intención de que Damon no le hiciese más guarradas a su hermana en su presencia. Aún no le tragaba, y por supuesto no aprobaba que estuviese con Elena. Una vez alcanzado el bote de sirope, se sentó en la mesa que había situada a poco más de metro y medio de la posición de la parejita y se dispuso a comerse las tortitas a su ritmo, sin intención de marcharse del lugar. Observó la mirada irritada de Damon y le devolvió una de autosuficiencia. No se iría de ahí hasta que acabase, y no planeaba acabar pronto.

Mientras Jeremy desayunaba, poniendo especial dedicación a cada bocado que daba a las tortitas. Elena y Damon permanecieron en la misma posición, mirándose a los ojos, sin realizar ningún movimiento. Dado que su hermano había aparecido en escena, cualquiera diría que la pasión que ambos habían desatado hace unos instantes se había esfumado, mas la tensión sexual seguía ahí, esparcida entre las moléculas del aire, a la espera de ser desatada de nuevo, algo que no ocurriría al tener público en la sala.

Finalmente, Damon resopló derrotado y dejó que el peso de su frente recayese sobre la de Elena mientras que sus manos acariciaban suavemente los muslos de ella, notando su piel erizarse con cada caricia. Sabía que Elena lo estaba pasando mal al tener a su hermano a tan poca distancia y la proximidad de sus cuerpos no ayudaba a serenarse y a calmar el color rojo de sus mejillas. Con una sonrisa picarona, volvió a besarla, un beso casto y fugaz pero efectivo para obtener una tímida risilla por parte de ella.

-Así que soy tu novio- musitó tras acordarse de la conversación que mantuvieron las dos vampiras en el vestíbulo.

-Claro que eres mi novio, Damon.

No supo explicar el por qué, pero en cuanto oyó esas palabras notó la chispa de una pequeña llama avivando en lo más profundo de su corazón, provocándole una terrible a la par que placentera calidez; e irremediablemente sonrió, pero no con su característica sonrisa torcida, sino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo sonrojar a Elena, la cual no paraba de juguetear con el pelo del vampiro.

-Pues como buen novio que soy debería pedirte una cita.

-Sí, deberías.

-Decidido, esta noche, a las diez, procura estar lista para entonces.

Elena rio cual adolescente emocionada con su primera cita y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre que la hacía sentir en el mismo cielo.

-¿A dónde me llevarás?- preguntó con expectación.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Pues sorpréndeme- dijo sin poder evitar que se le escapara una risa tonta que se acrecentó en cuanto Damon fue repartiendo cortos besos por toda su cara y cuello.

Por su lado, Jeremy depositó el plato vacío en la pila con cierto sigilo y salió sin que su ausencia fuese notada por la pareja. No soportaba ver a Damon con su hermana, de hecho, le repugnaba presenciar sus escenitas. Pero debía admitir que no había visto a Elena así de feliz desde hace mucho, y solo por ese motivo, dejó que siguieran a lo suyo.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Como habéis podido comprobar, el capítulo de hoy es largo, muuuy laaargo. Unas catorce páginas de Word. La verdad, no sé qué me pasó para escribir tanto. Me debí emocionar mucho y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya llevaba más de siete mil palabras. xD_

 _Soy de esas pocas personas que prestan especial atención a la música que ponen en las series y películas, pienso que es algo que las identifica y que hace que un momento sea aún más especial de lo que ya es. Por eso, no me he podido resistir en incluir el título de la canción que sonaba cuando Damon prepara las tortitas, y más aún cuando ha sonado dos veces en la serie: la primera con Damon y la segunda con Kai (que por cierto, es de mis personajes favoritos –lástima que no lo pueda incluir en el fic-)._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia y a aquellos que dejan comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Un beso y un abrazo muy grande, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que, como sospecharéis el siguiente capítulo es la ansiada primera cita Delena. *chan, chan, chan*_

 _Con mucho cariño,_

 _Uxia._


	9. Suelto mejor que recogido

**CAPÍTULO 9: SUELTO MEJOR QUE RECOGIDO**

El inmenso y basto cielo se abría sobre el pequeño pueblo de Mystic Falls como si de un océano se tratase, únicamente irrumpido por las esponjosas nubes que ahora adquirían un tono entre rosáceo y anacarado, producto de la puesta de Sol. Cualquiera que se quedase admirando detenidamente aquella explosión de colores, le daría la impresión de estar observando un montón de algodones de azúcar esparcidos sobre un manto oscuro del cual eran incapaces de huir debido a alguna imperceptible viscosidad que las mantenían pegadas a él.

Muy pocas veces los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo, perdido entre tantos árboles, eran bendecidos con cielo como aquel, por lo que muchos sacaron sus cámaras, móviles o en su defecto, las pinturas y el lienzo, dispuestos a capturar de cualquiera de estas formas el paisaje que se imponía ante ellos. Sin embargo, no todos los habitantes de Mystic Falls estaban tan emocionados por aquel cielo, que debía ser obra de algún pintor hasta ahora desconocido, sino por otras razones que sin duda serían todavía más emocionantes.

No muy lejos del puente Wickery, concretamente en la mansión Salvatore, y más concretamente en la habitación de Damon Salvatore, parecía que se había desatado el caos. Montones de ropa y zapatos se encontraban desperdigados en cada metro cuadrado que tuviese la habitación, mientras que Elena corría de un lado a otro abusando de su velocidad vampírica, probándose cada uno de los conjuntos que encontraba en su armario, o mejor dicho: en el armario que compartía con Damon. Pero por más camisas, pantalones y vestidos que se probase, ningún conjunto parecía convencerla del todo y acababan desechados en el suelo. Aún era pronto, pero había una razón por la que Elena estuviese tan nerviosa por encontrar algo adecuado para ponerse.

Una cita.

Y no cualquier cita, su primera cita con Damon Salvatore. Innumerables preguntas asaltaban su mente creándole una expectación que iba en aumento a cada minuto que pasaba.

«¿Qué haremos?»

Obviamente cenar, pero la cuestión no era esa sino, ¿en dónde?

«¿Será un lugar elegante?»

Pues se pondría un vestido largo y ceñido, alguno que usó en el pasado en alguna ceremonia o evento especial. Un vestido con el que dejar sin respiración a Damon, como aquella vez que irrumpió sin previo aviso en la fiesta de los Mikaelson. A decir verdad, estaba tremendamente incomoda con tanto tul bajo la falda pero fue sentir su mirada aguamarina recorriéndola de arriba abajo, coger su mano para que la guiase a la pista de baile y ya se sentía una verdadera princesa salida de un cuento.

«¿Y si el sitio es normalito y discreto?»

Entonces algo más informal para no desentonar como una camisa y falda, o un vestido pero menos arreglado.

«¿Iremos en coche?»

Tacones, aunque no muy altos pues sentía que cada vez que los llevaba puestos iba caminando sobre arenas movedizas. En más de una ocasión Caroline, alegando ser reina de ' _Miss Mystic Falls'_ , le había dicho que para ser una verdadera señorita, digna de ser admirada por los hombres, debía aprender a caminar con ellos, pero por mucho empeño que Elena pusiese en ello, parecía un pato mareado y acababa tropezándose con la primera grieta que encontraba.

«¿Y si vamos andando?»

Lo dudaba mucho dado que a Damon le encantaba sacar su coche a pasear, pero si tocaba andar lo mejor es un calzado plano para no acabar destrozada.

«¿Pelo suelto o recogido?»

Suelto, era lo único que tenía claro. Le encantaba hacerse moños, trenzas y cualquier cosa para adornar su melena pero últimamente le gustaba más dejarlo al aire libre debido a un reciente descubrimiento relacionado con cierto vampiro. Damon tenía el extraño aunque dulce hábito de encargarse de colocar detrás de la oreja los mechones rebeldes adornaban su cara cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y a pesar de que fuese una manía que Elena no alcanzase a comprender del todo, le encantaba que lo hiciese. Era un gesto que ya asociaba con él, el modo en que sus yemas acarician suavemente sus mejillas trazando pequeños círculos antes tocar tan siquiera un pelo, el modo en que sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella mientras deslizaba sus dedos en su oreja con una delicadeza que la hacía temblar… Cerró los ojos imaginándose ese momento tan efímero y a la vez tan significativo para ella, e involuntariamente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

Tras unos segundos, abrió los ojos pesadamente y se miró al espejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes violáceo con la parte de abajo en un degradado de color azul oscuro, el escote no era muy pronunciado aunque el largo del vestido le llegaba un poco más abajo de la curva de los glúteos. Si se agachaba se le vería todo, aunque sospechaba que eso no sería un problema para cierta persona. Para rematar el vestido, una finísima tela de encaje con decorado floral hacía que fuese más vistoso a la par que elegante.

-Venía a vestirme pero de haber sabido que el huracán Katrina había pasado por mi habitación destrozando todo a su paso, hubiese venido antes.

A Elena no le hizo falta girarse para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz, pues el tono burlón con el que dijo la frase lo delataba. Ignoró aquel comentario y se giró de costado para verse bien el vestido, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, de nuevo a la derecha, otra vez a la izquierda… Así siguió un par de minutos hasta que se hartó y acabó con la vista clavada en sus pies descalzos, como si en ellos pudiese encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas. No sabía qué hacer, estaba indecisa. El vestido era bonito, pero no estaba segura de si era el adecuado. Si tan solo supiese dónde irían, pero por más que le diese la lata a Damon en toda la tarde, se negaba a soltar prenda.

En un último intento desesperado, interrogó con la mirada la imagen de Damon que se reflejaba en el espejo. Se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida pintada en la cara. Estaba claro que aquella escena le resultaba de lo más cómica viniendo de un personaje tan organizado y meticuloso como es Elena. Nunca en su vida hubiese pensado que la encontraría en su propia habitación, desordenándolo todo, tan impaciente, tan estresada, tan atacada del nervio, todo porque no sabía qué ponerse para una cita, su cita. Advirtió el ceño fruncido y el leve cabreo que sus ojos café denotaban intentando sonsacarle algo de información, cosa que no hizo más que acrecentar la comicidad del asunto, al menos desde el punto de vista de Damon.

-Es una sorpresa- se limitó a decir mientras se encogía de hombros-. Si te lo dijese, dejaría de ser una sorpresa, ¿no crees?

Elena resopló derrotada e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para acto seguido dejarla caer hacia delante bruscamente, permitiendo que sus cabellos golpeasen sus mejillas para imponerse cual cortina, impidiendo su visión a lo que tenía en frente. A sus oídos llegó el inconfundible sonido de la madera crujiendo levemente a cada paso que Damon daba hasta alcanzar su posición, no sin antes sortear todas aquellas pilas de ropa desperdigadas en el suelo de la habitación. Una vez estuvo a su altura, Elena alzó la cabeza y se quedó contemplando sus ojos aguamarina a través del espejo. La piel se le erizó en cuanto el vampiro colocó sutilmente su melena en su hombro izquierdo. Sin apartar los dedos de su cuello, fue deslizándolos por la abertura trasera del vestido, acariciando cada vértebra de su columna y provocando que ésta se arquease a su paso. No fue hasta ese instante en el que la chica se dio cuenta de que no se había subido la cremallera del vestido, y se alegró profundamente por ello.

-Estas preciosa, Elena –susurró pegado a su oreja.

Cerró los ojos intentando intensificar ese cúmulo de sensaciones que las caricias de Damon le propiciaban. En el fondo, deseaba que la cremallera siguiese abriéndose paso hasta más debajo de su propio alcance para que las caricias no cesasen nunca, pero como sabemos, todo lo bueno tiene un fin. Damon llegó al final de la apertura, y sin dudarlo ni un solo momento, le subió la cremallera del vestido en un movimiento tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a pestañear en el proceso. Muy a su pesar, Elena volvió a abrir los ojos esperando encontrarse con los del vampiro, mas éste mantenía su vista fija en su cuello.

-Siempre estás preciosa y eso es algo que me enferma.

Elena arqueó una ceja como muestra de su confusión pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, los labios de Damon acariciando la curva de su cuello hicieron que todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran.

-Porque, cada vez que te veo, lo único que quiero hacer es arrancarte la ropa -dijo tirando suavemente del lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes-. Ponte una chaqueta o algo si no quieres que destroce este vestido tan bonito antes de salir.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Elena estalló en risas y se giró para enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Damon. De verdad, cuantas más vueltas le daba, más convencida estaba de la simplicidad de los hombres y la complejidad de las mujeres a la hora de ir a una cita. Se mordió el labio con fuerza con la intención de detener su risa pero por más empeño que ponía, con más fuerza se desataban las ganas de reír. Al ver esto, Damon tiró de su labio inferior -ahora algo malherido- y dejó que se riera a gusto pues si había algo que le gustara a aquel vampiro, era el sonido agudo a la par que inocente que emitía su risa.

-¿Y tú qué?-preguntó Elena una vez se hubo serenado-. ¿Vas a desvestirte o piensas ir así?

-Esperaba que me desvistieses tú.

-Damon…-dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no te apetece –la incitó atrayéndola a su cuerpo-. Quitarme la camisa.

Damon agarró las pequeñas manos de Elena y las colocó sobre su torso. Observó cómo las mejillas de la chica se encendían en el acto y se enorgulleció de ello. Sin cesar el agarre, deslizó sus manos lentamente y se complació al ver que, con algo de nerviosismo en los dedos, iba desabrochándole la camisa.

-Botón, a botón.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Elena fue desnudándolo con suma tranquilidad, conteniendo la respiración a medida que iba desabrochando la camisa, poniendo especial atención en cada botón e intentando contener las ganas de arrancársela. Cuando hubo acabado, introdujo sus osados dedos por la apertura que dejaba la camisa al abrirse y los deslizó por sus hombros para que la camisa acabase precipitándose en el suelo, añadiendo otra prenda a la colección de ropa tirada.

Momentáneamente, los ojos café de Elena se quedaron clavados en la cintura de Damon, donde pudo avistar parte de la tela de sus calzoncillos sobresaliendo unos centímetros de los vaqueros que llevaba puestos. Sintió su boca secarse en el acto pero eso no le impidió posar sus manos en el abdomen del vampiro y deslizarlas hasta rozar el inicio de su vello púbico. En cuanto tiró levemente de él, pudo notar cómo Damon contenía la respiración para posteriormente emitir un gruñido entre dientes.

Inspiró con fuerza y alzó su vista hacia Damon, quien le devolvía la mirada con un brillo en sus ojos que Elena identificó como deseo. El mismo deseo de poseer su cuerpo que también corría por sus venas. No fue consciente de la proximidad de sus rostros hasta que sintió la respiración agitada del vampiro contra su cara. Ahora que estaba descalza se percató de lo alto que era Damon, nunca se paró a pensar en la considerable diferencia de altura que había entre los dos.

Aferrándose a su cuello para no perder el equilibrio, se puso de puntillas dispuesta a atrapar sus labios pero en el instante en el que pudo acariciarlos efímeramente, Damon se apartó. Confundida, abrió la boca con la intención de preguntar pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados de nuevo en cuanto el vampiro cogió su mano y la elevó hasta juntarla con sus labios, uniéndolos en un beso típico de siglos anteriores.

-Si sigues provocándome, no te dejaré salir nunca de esta habitación- dijo sin despegar los ojos del dorso de su mano.

-Pero si has empezado tú –le reprochó con los mofletes hinchados.

Damon rio y se dirigió a la cómoda para ponerse la primera camiseta que encontró.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?

-A tomar un refrigerio.

* * *

Elena caminaba a paso lento en medio de la oscuridad. Sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Damon y dejaba que fuese él quien la guiase entre tanta penumbra, aunque con su mano libre iba apoyándose en la pared en un intento de darse seguridad allá donde pisase. Lo primero que sintió cuando todo empezó a oscurecerse fue la textura rugosa y helada de unos peldaños sobre la planta de sus pies. La ligera humedad en el ambiente le indicó que se encontraban en el sótano de los Salvatore.

Ignoraba el motivo por el que Damon la estaba guiando hacia aquel lugar en el que, de una manera u otra, todos habían acabado encerrados pasando la noche bajo aquel frío techo. Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió la espalda de Elena en cuanto los recuerdos invadieron su mente en forma de imágenes emborronadas y difusas.

De pronto, la textura rugosa sobre la que pisaba pasó a una perfectamente pulida aunque igual de fría que la anterior. Habían llegado al rellano, donde las escaleras encontraban su final. Sus ojos se adaptaron a aquella oscuridad que la envolvía y fue capaz de distinguir distintas figuras que correspondían a estanterías repletas de objetos que no logró identificar.

Había dos pasillos, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Recordó que el de la derecha era el que conducía a la improvisada cárcel anti-vampiros que en su día se creó para controlar a Damon en el caso de representar una amenaza.

O al menos eso le comentó Stefan.

Elena sabía que, en un principio, aquella celda también iba destinada a ser el refugio de Stefan pues cada vez que se alimentaba de sangre humana, se descontrolaba de tal modo que podía a llegar a convertirse en el vampiro más sanguinario y cruel que jamás hubiese conocido. Y sabía de primera mano, que antes de hacer daño a alguien involuntariamente, Stefan prefería pasarse el tiempo que fuese necesario encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes hasta que su sed de sangre cesase.

Un ligero tirón de mano la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos para reanudar su marcha, sin embargo, no giraron a la derecha como esperaba, sino a la izquierda. Elena trató de recordar lo que se encontraría en aquel pasillo, pero por mucho que se concentrase no lograba sacar nada en claro. Dándose por vencida, dejó que Damon la guiase hábilmente en la penumbra. Al vampiro no le hacía falta pararse a pensar hacia dónde iba pues se sabía el camino de memoria, como si desde siempre estuviese grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Parpadeó varias veces cuando divisó una ligera e irregular luz nacarada al fondo del pasillo. Damon aminoró el paso hasta que finalmente se detuvo en lo que parecía el marco de una puerta, de donde provenía aquella titilante luz. No dijo nada, tan solo se quedó mirando a Elena, quien lo interrogaba mentalmente con la cabeza ladeada ante tanto misterio.

-Mi bodega personal- se limitó a decir.

Aquel comentario no hizo más que acrecentar la curiosidad de Elena por descubrir de una vez lo que se hallaba tras la puerta y, sin esperar ni un segundo más, se adentró hacia la habitación.

-Oh…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, un pequeño suspiro que se perdió nada más salir de su boca.

Los ojos café de Elena se abrieron con sorpresa al ver los montones y montones de velas de color blanquecino que decoraban la estancia, las había de diferentes tamaños, colocadas en distintos sitios: en un candelabro, en un simple posa velas, o directamente en el suelo. Se giró con la esperanza de que Damon le explicase algo, mas éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida pintada en su cara.

Las pequeñas llamas hicieron que el frío helado característico de aquel sótano se evaporase, haciéndolo parecer un sitio cálido y acogedor, del que no querría marcharse nunca. El suave olor aromatizado proveniente de las velas penetró en su nariz, encandilándola en un extraño hechizo del que no quería ser liberada. Era una mezcla de lavanda y cedro, un aroma que le recordaba a la colonia que solía utilizar el vampiro algún que otro día, normalmente en los eventos importantes –como el de hoy-.

En medio de aquella fragancia, pudo percibir un débil olor metalizado que hizo que las pequeñas venas bajo sus ojos, saliesen a la luz palpitando hasta no notar más que las incesantes pulsaciones de su corazón bombeando con fuerza la sangre que retenía en el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus ojos. Rápidamente, buscó con cierta desesperación el lugar de donde provenía el olor a sangre que ahora nublaba por completo sus sentidos, haciéndola olvidar las velas con las que tanto detenimiento había observado.

-¿Un pequeño cóctel antes de salir?-sugirió un divertido Damon con su ya característica risa perversa.

El vampiro sujetaba dos copas de cava, solo que lo que había dentro no era cava, sino sangre. Aquel líquido rojo que volvía loco a cualquier vampiro y que ahora se encontraba dando vueltas en aquel alargado recipiente gracias al giro de mano de Damon. Elena seguía con la mirada el movimiento ondulante de la sangre y notó cómo sus dientes empezaban a afilarse hasta el punto de notar un dolor agudo en sus encías por la sed que empezaba a invadir su ser para ir desquiciándola poco a poco.

-¿Este es el refrigerio al que te referías…?-preguntó con la voz seca.

-No quiero que te me mueras de hambre-dijo ofreciéndole la copa a Elena.

Elena aguardó hasta que Damon hubiese chocado su copa con la de ella y procedió a beber de aquel delicioso manjar. Notó cómo aquel líquido helado se deslizaba lentamente por su garganta y dedujo que la sangre había sido sacada de las cientos de bolsas que el vampiro guardaba bajo llave en su nevera personal, en la misma habitación en la que se encontraban. Cuando acabó de beber –o mejor dicho devorar-, notó sus encías relajarse y depositó la copa en el primer sitio que encontró.

Notó la mirada aguamarina de Damon recorriéndola de arriba abajo, y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida ante las venitas que poco a poco iban disolviéndose en su piel y sus afilados colmillos volviendo a su tamaño original. Muchas veces había visto esos colmillos clavarse en multitud de cuellos de la manera más salvaje que se pudiera imaginar, y a pesar de haber pensado en sus tiempos de humana que la forma en la que Damon se alimentaba era horriblemente asquerosa, ahora en su mente no hacía otra cosa que imaginarse aquellos perfectos colmillos clavándose en su propio cuello, desgarrando su piel lentamente, bebiendo de su sangre, succionando y lamiendo cualquier rastro que pudiese manchar.

-Tengo un regalo- musitó Damon sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Elena parpadeó varias veces tratando de comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Aún estaba desorientada entre tanta fantasía y advirtió que volvía a tener la boca seca. Contuvo las ganas de pedir otro "refrigerio", pues se temía que en cuanto Damon se diese la vuelta, sería ella quien lo pondría de cara a la pared en un movimiento brusco y le clavaría los colmillos en su cuello.

-¿Qué…?-logró decir con la voz entrecortada.

En vez de repetir la frase, el vampiro le entregó una pequeña caja de color crema con un pequeño cordel que impedía que fuese abierto accidentalmente. Sus cejas se elevaron al comprender la situación y sintió sus ojos aguarse, pero todo aquello duró tan solo unos míseros segundos para dar paso al típico ceño fruncido.

-Sé que dijiste que no te comprase nada- la cortó antes de que pudiese decir nada-, y créeme esto es nuevo para mí. No soy de los que van comprando joyitas, pero ya que era nuestra primera cita… Quería darte algo, para que te acordaras.

Elena resopló derrotada. No le gustaba que la gente se gastase el dinero en ella desinteresadamente pero tenía que admitir que el detalle de Damon había hecho que su corazón se derritiese por dentro y sólo por ésta vez lo dejaría pasar por alto. Ya pensaría en algo para compensárselo.

-No me hagas pucheros- dijo el vampiro alzándole la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos-. Pensé que te alegraría.

-Y me alegro –sonrío y acercó sus rostros hasta fundirlos en un tierno beso con un dulce sabor metalizado. Al poco tiempo, Elena puso una mano en su pecho para separarse de Damon porque si seguía besándole con los restos de sangre en su boca, no sabía cómo acabaría la noche. Bueno, sí que lo sabía: no saldrían de su habitación-. Y voy a acordarme de nuestra cita con o sin regalo.

-Tomo nota. Ábrelo.

Elena rio como una niña pequeña y jugueteó un rato con el cordel que mantenía la caja sellada en un perfecto lazo. Se preguntó si habría sido Damon quien lo había envuelto pero sabía por experiencia que, -a pesar de hacer maravillas con las manos- ese tipo de cursiladas no eran propias de él, así que desechó la idea tan rápido como se hubo formulado en su mente. Tiró del extremo del cordel y dejó que éste se deslizara hasta caerse al suelo sin apenas hacer ruido. Dirigió una última mirada a los ojos aguamarina del vampiro antes de abrir la caja.

Aguamarina.

Dos pequeñas bolitas de aguamarina, más azules que el mismo cielo, descansaban en el fondo de la caja acolchado para evitar que se dañasen. Eran unos pendientes, pequeños y discretos, pero preciosos. Si se fijaba con más detenimiento, podía percibir cómo la parpadeante luz de las miles de velas que estaban dispersas por toda la bodega, incidían en el cristal del pendiente proyectando un débil resplandor dorado.

-Damon…

No sabía qué decir, su mente era incapaz de procesar nada, y no podía despegar la vista de aquellos pendientes. Eran como sus ojos, como los ojos de Damon. Aquellos ojos aguamarina que tanto le encantaban se encontraban ahora en sus manos.

-Puedes tirarlo al fondo del río Wickery si no los quieres.

-No, son preciosos –musitó con sin apartar los ojos de aquellas pequeñas aguamarina. Sonrío y acto seguido se mordió el labio con fuerza-. Gracias…

-De nada –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, los dos sintieron que le faltaba oxígeno para seguir respirando. Quizá fuese por las velas o quizá fuese por aquel vampiro del demonio pero el cuerpo de Elena ardía de emoción contenida. Le encantaba aquel regalo, lejos de ser los típicos colgantes o pulseras abarrotados de tantos adornos, esto era algo que no se ve a simple vista, algo íntimo a la par que precioso. Un pequeño tesoro que llevaría siempre.

Como la relación que ambos mantenían y que tan ciegamente protegían.

-Podrías…-comenzó Elena alzando la cajita a la altura suficiente como para que Damon se percatara de sus intenciones.

-Pues claro.

Le quitó la cajita rápidamente, y en ese momento en el que sus manos se tocaron, Elena pudo notar el ligero temblor de las manos de Damon. Intentó reprimir una pequeña risa, aunque sabía de sobra que no podría engañar el oído vampírico de su novio. Suspiró y dejó que los hábiles dedos de Damon acariciaran el lóbulo de sus orejas para colocar los pendientes. El temblor de sus dedos había desaparecido casi por completo de no ser que tardó más de lo necesario en encontrar el diminuto agujero de su oreja.

Su sonrisa torcida le indicó que finalizó su tarea con éxito y Elena no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír sin saber qué decir. Aunque en ese momento, las palabras sobraban pues volvió a sentir las yemas de los dedos de Damon trazando pequeños círculos en sus mejillas para después deslizarlos por detrás de su oreja, colocando los mechones rebeldes que adornaban su cara en una efímera caricia que hizo que todos sus poros se erizasen.

Elena sonrío de nuevo y se puso de puntillas para atrapar una vez más los labios de Damon. Lo tenía claro, de ahora en adelante se dejaría el pelo suelto.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Perdonad por actualizar tan tarde, pero estos últimos días han sido muy ajetreados para mí (son unas fechas complicadas…)._

 _¡Pero por fin he acabado el capítulo! Si os soy sincera, éste capítulo debería haber sido más largo (contando la cita Delena), pero debido a que se estaba alargando demasiado (y los problemas que han ido surgiendo…), he decidido cortarlo para así centrarme y detallar minuciosamente la cita. Un capítulo entero para la cita...me da miedo lo que pueda pasar en ella... xD_

 _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que os molestáis en leer esta historia y a los que me dejáis comentarios. De verdad, me animan mucho :)_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo e intentaré no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente!_

 _Besos y abrazos,_

 _Uxia._


	10. Tomando notas mentales

**CAPÍTULO 10: TOMANDO NOTAS MENTALES**

Hacía un par de horas que el cielo se había oscurecido, aquel manto que hasta el atardecer había estado dotado de colores cálidos, se había sustituido por uno oscuro irrumpido por algún que otro punto reluciente. De vez en cuando, una helada brisa te calaba los huesos hasta hacerte tiritar. Era una noche fría pese a estar en pleno verano, pero vivir en las inmediaciones de un río como es el Wickery hace que bajen las temperaturas.

Parecía que todos los habitantes de Mystic Falls habían optado por resguardarse del frío dejando las calles abandonadas, o al menos esa era la situación en las afueras del pueblo, donde tan solo el suave rugido del motor de un ' _Camaro Chevy'_ de 1967 cortaba aquel silencio. Damon conducía rápida y ágilmente en mitad de aquellas calles, sin despegar la vista de la carretera salvo para lanzar alguna que otra mirada furtiva a su copiloto sin que éste se enterase.

Elena, a su lado, observaba el paisaje algo distorsionado debido a la gran velocidad a la que iban. Las ventanillas estaban completamente bajadas y el aire afilado golpeaba contra su cara arremolinándose en su pelo, una vez más se contentó de llevar el pelo suelto pues de haberse hecho algún moño o trenza, el viento se habría encargado de destrozárselo. Con cierta curiosidad y algo de infantilidad, extendió su brazo hasta sacarlo por completo de la ventanilla, el viento se impuso cual barrera pero en vez de resistirse a él, dejó que su mano se dejase llevar imitando el movimiento de una ola.

Si pudiera describir la conducción de Damon en una sola palabra sería: _temeraria_. En las rectas, fácilmente ponía la cuarta marcha y reducía a una velocidad vertiginosa que en algún momento había temido por darse de bruces contra el salpicadero. Las curvas las tomaba tan cerradas que, en más de una ocasión, tuvo que agarrarse al asiento para no salir disparada de su sitio. Sin embargo, pese a todo, se permitía sacar la mano para juguetear con el aire, simplemente por el hecho de que ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de conducción. Era como su conductor. Diferente y _peligrosa_. Pero no de una manera que le asustara, ni mucho menos, más bien era excitante.

Cuando aparcó, Damon salió del coche lo más rápido que su velocidad vampírica le permitía y se situó en la puerta del copiloto. Al abrirla contempló a una Elena con las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, con el pelo alborotado por el viento y con el labio inferior rojizo por habérselo mordido. Intentó reprimir el impulso de empujarla contra el asiento y no dejarla salir hasta hacerla suya, y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Señorita Gilbert- dijo cortésmente.

-Señor Salvatore- respondió ella de la misma manera colocando su mano delicadamente sobre la de él.

No, se repitió Damon. Esta noche tenía que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas aquel fuego interno que lo quemaba lentamente y ser un caballero. No era algo que estuviese acostumbrado hacer, de hecho, no creía que hubiese invitado a nadie a una cita propiamente dicha. Antes de conocer a Elena, le bastaba con un par de copas, un posterior revolcón y un "si te he visto, no me acuerdo". Pero con esta chica todo era distinto. Mejor dicho, quería ser distinto, pese al ímpetu que Elena pusiese en hacerle ver que le quería tal y como era. A su modo de ver, no quería volver a ser ese Damon cruel y mujeriego porque Elena no se lo merecía, y pese a saber de sobra que era incapaz de cambiar, quería intentarlo, lo intentaría por ella y le regalaría la mejor noche que jamás pudiese haber soñado.

-¿Un italiano?-preguntó Elena admirando el cartel de la entrada con un brillo en sus ojos que no hizo más que acrecentar el ego del vampiro.

-Olvidémonos de las grasientas comidas americanas y comamos bien por una vez.

Elena rio ante su comentario y se volvió a morder el labio con suavidad.

-Qué romántico…-susurró.

-Aunque no lo creas, Elena, soy un romántico.

La chica volvió a reír y ambos se adentraron en el restaurante. Nada más abrir la puerta, tanto Elena como Damon sintieron sus oídos pitar ante el jaleo que había montado a la par que una ola de calor les golpeó en todo el cuerpo. Toda la multitud parecía haberse acumulado en este pequeño antro pues estaba abarrotado de gente sentada comiendo los exquisitos platos que habían en sus mesas, charlando de cualquier tema que viniese al caso, brindando por algún momento especial, ojeando la carta o esperando a ser atendidos. Todo en conjunto, hacía que el bullicio fuese persistente pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban ahí de pie contemplando el lugar, eran más conscientes de que poco a poco la intensidad estaba aminorando, probablemente porque se acostumbraron al ruido.

Paredes de ladrillo, pintados a brochazos en un color blanco, decoraban el lugar. Algún que otro cuadro con colores muy vivos colgaban de aquellas paredes para resaltar en medio de aquel paisaje blanquecino. Varias vigas de roble con la madera envejecida decoraban el techo donde unos pocos ventiladores con aspas se movían tranquilamente en círculos para propiciar algo de aire a los comensales pues, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas de afuera, la excesiva cantidad de gente hacía del sitio un lugar demasiado cálido.

Daba igual donde posases la mirada porque mirases donde mirases encontrabas algo que te llamaba la atención pero tarde o temprano tu vista se quedaría fija al fondo del restaurante. En la barra donde un camarero charlaba animadamente con sus clientes mientras les ofrecía algo de vino con el que acompañar sus aperitivos, justo detrás de él, se imponía un horno de leña encendido. Pese a estar lejos de la entrada, quedabas hipnotizado por las llamas anaranjadas que salían de él, dándote la impresión de estar abrasándote, consumiéndote lentamente en aquel fuego, esperando a que tu piel se chamuscara en cuestión de segundos.

Sorprendiendo a una Elena que parecía maravillada con el horno de leña, apareció de la nada una señora de no más de treinta años con el pelo recogido en un moño, donde tenía clavado un bolígrafo como punto de sujeción. Llevaba un traje compuesto por camisa y pantalón negros con el nombre del restaurante bordado con hilos dorados.

- _Buona notte_ pareja y bienvenidos al _Ristorante la Différence_ –dijo con cierto acento en la voz queriendo forzar un italiano nativo-, ¿mesa para dos?

-Sí- respondió Damon.

-Perfecto –sonrió pestañeando más de lo necesario mientras disimuladamente tiraba hacia debajo de su camisa para que se pudiesen apreciar bien sus virtudes, algo que no le gustó ni un pelo a Elena-. _Mi scusi,_ como verán estamos hasta arriba. Díganme un nombre para apuntarlos en la lista de espera _per favore._

-Damon Salvatore.

-Perfecto-volvió a decir con esa sonrisa que no hacía más que hervir la sangre de Elena, tentándola para que no la desgarrase el cuello en medio de toda la gente-. Solo será un pequeño _minuti_ , _grazie._

Damon asintió y tras esto observó cómo la camarera salía a paso ligero perdiéndose entre los distintos camareros que iban y venían con bandejas en la mano repletas de platos, atendiendo a las distintas necesidades de los clientes lo más rápido que podían, siempre con una sonrisa que parecía venir de fábrica. Se movían con tal maestría que le sorprendió ver que no requerían de habilidades vampíricas para poseer ese nivel de agilidad.

Ese pequeño minuto que les prometió la camarera se convirtieron en varios minutos, amenazando con llegar a la media hora. Damon empezaba a irritarse de la espera, sabía que no era culpa de los camareros ni de nadie en particular de que aquel día fuese tan ajetreado. Sin embargo, no podía sentir la punzada del arrepentimiento por no haber llamado para pedir reserva, aunque algo en su fuero interno le decía que hubiese dado lo mismo. Agradeció que al menos tuviesen las típicas sillas de madera en la entrada para poder sentarte, seguramente no querrían que sus clientes se muriesen del aburrimiento a la espera de encontrar una mesa libre.

El vampiro se percató de que la entrada se iba llenando poco a poco, no obstante a todos los recién llegados acabaron con el mismo resultado que ellos, les tocó esperar "un pequeño _minuti_ " hasta que alguno de los comensales decidiese irse a casa. Algunos habían optado por esperar fuera o incluso dar una vuelta para hacer tiempo ya que los asientos de la entrada se encontraban ocupados en su mayoría.

Harto de mirar a la nada, los ojos de Damon se posaron en una pareja sentada en la esquina de la entrada, donde cualquiera pasaría desapercibido de no ser por la mirada aguamarina del vampiro. Estaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro como un par de tortolitos bobalicones, ella reía tímidamente ante algún ingenioso comentario que su novio le había susurrado en el oído mientras se sujetaban las manos como si su vida dependiese de ello, no queriendo soltarse, no queriendo separarse del otro.

Sin previo aviso, un ligero hormigueo le recorrió todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, y a pesar de querer excusarse atribuyéndoselo al hambre que debía tener de esperar tanto tiempo ahí sentado, sabía con certeza que la sensación de estar hambriento distaba mucho de lo que sentía en esos precisos instantes.

No sabía explicarlo, estaba raro, o mejor dicho, incómodo. Ver aquella escena hizo que se le revolviesen las tripas, no de asco sino de un extraño nerviosismo que no lograba identificar. Nunca había sido muy partidario de dar muestras de afecto en público, no es que tuviese vergüenza ni nada por el estilo, era Damon Salvatore a fin de cuentas, el vampiro con menos vergüenza que habitase en el planeta Tierra.

Simplemente era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer porque nunca lo necesitó. Desde siempre había optado por la picardía y los comentarios lascivos, quizá algún que otro beso ligeramente subido de tono, pero nada de estar acurrucados o algo parecido.

Mucho menos darse la mano.

No entendía cómo la gente podía ver ese gesto como algo cariñoso y afectivo en una pareja, bien es cierto que darse la mano no hace ningún mal a nadie pero para él, lejos de ser algo romántico, le parecía algo ' _posesivo'_ como decir "esto es mío y de nadie más".

Irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Elena alcanzó la mano que reposaba sobre la rodilla derecha del vampiro. Al principio fue un roce efímero para posteriormente entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Una vez más, Damon se preguntó si acaso era posible que aquella chica pudiese leerle el pensamiento con alguna habilidad vampírica que hasta ahora creía desconocida o si simplemente había sido por su culpa, por haber estado mirando como un imbécil a la parejita de la esquina como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

Damon sintió un suave cosquilleo a medida que Elena trazaba figuras invisibles en la palma de su mano. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo pequeñas que eran la manos de Elena en comparación con las suyas, las admiró un rato mientras éstas acariciaban sutilmente sus nudillos, recreándose en cada roce de sus pieles. Eran suaves y delicadas cual muñeca de porcelana, y al igual que éstas, estaban frías. Probablemente por el viaje en coche con las ventanillas bajadas.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, quiso apretar sus manos, sin dejar ni una vía de escape entre ellas, sujetándola firmemente, propiciándole el calor que necesitase. Y lo hizo, esta vez no dejó que su mente actuara por él. Esta vez, permitió que sus instintos se antepusieran a todo. No le importó ni un ápice si su yo del pasado le hubiese mandado a tomar por culo de lo ridículo que se veía con esa cara de tonto vulnerable que estaba poniendo en esos instantes. Quería hacerlo y lo hizo.

Vio cómo Elena sonreía ante su respuesta y se pasaba tímidamente una mano por el pelo para colocárselo detrás de la oreja, dejando a la vista los pendientes que hace unas pocas horas le había regalado. Damon no sabría decir con exactitud en qué momento sintió esa extraña –aunque cada vez más habitual- calidez bajo su piel. Cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, estremeciéndose a las continuas caricias que la chica le propiciaba y que no quería que nunca cesasen. No dijo nada, porque sentía que sobraban las palabras, tan solo la miraba a ella, con ese brillo en los ojos que lo dejaba ciego.

Tan solo en ese instante lo comprendió, creyó comprender por qué la gente se daba las manos. No era un gesto posesivo como erróneamente había pensado. No, su significado iba más allá. Es una forma de contacto, una forma de hacerle ver a la otra persona que estás ahí con él, una forma de hablar sin palabras, una forma de decir " _te quiero conmigo y no dejarte ir"_.

-Damon Salvatore, _per favore_ –se escuchó en medio de todo aquel bullicio con aquel italiano forzado-. Sígame, le conduciré a su mesa.

Damon se levantó y siguió a la camarera, esquivando con la misma agilidad que ella a todos los camareros y comensales que se encontraba en su camino. En ningún momento soltó la mano de Elena porque no quería dejar de sentir su piel contra la suya, y de esa forma ambos llegaron a la mesa indicada sin apenas ningún rasguño entre tanto alboroto. Se sentaron antes incluso de que la camarera pudiese apartarse del medio.

-Aquí le dejo la carta –dijo apoyando un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Damon-. Si necesita _cualquier cosa_ no dude en hacérmelo saber.

El acento italiano que con tanto esfuerzo había estado pronunciando en toda la noche parecía haberse esfumado en cuestión de segundos, seguía pestañeando más de lo necesario y estaba demasiado cerca del vampiro. Demasiado cerca. Casi podía oler la fragancia de colonia barata mezclada con orégano.

Elena elevó una ceja ante tal panorama con la intención de que la camarera viese su cara pero parecía hechizada ante la presencia de Damon. Al menos agradecía que el vampiro estuviese concentrado en leer el menú.

-Disculpe –carraspeó Elena, con voz grave para hacerse notar-. ¿Me podría decir qué es lo que pone aquí? Mi italiano está bastante oxidado…

Hizo caso omiso de la risilla que emitió Damon ante aquel comentario y observó cómo la camarera avanzaba hacia su silla con cierta desgana, mostrando su claro enfado por tener que atenderla a ella y no al vampiro de ojos azules. Elena esperó pacientemente -con una sonrisa forzada en los labios- a que llegase a su altura, hizo un ademán con el dedo para indicarle algún nombre de los platos que adornaban la carta y en cuanto se inclinó para verlo mejor, la sujetó firmemente del brazo y la obligó a clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

-Esto está muy lleno… –musitó con cierto tono de travesura en la voz que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. La camarera era incapaz de pensar por sí misma, no podía hablar ni tampoco moverse, tan solo se quedaba absorta admirando los ojos café de su clienta, observando cómo su pupila se encogía y se destensaba en un movimiento hipnótico-. Hay mucha gente en la entrada que espera a que alguien les atienda… ¿Por qué no vas a hacer tu trabajo y evitas estar cerca de esta mesa…?

-Perfecto…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir sin poder apartar la vista de aquellos ojos sobrenaturales.

-Avisa a un camarero para que nos atienda, _per favore_ –ordenó imitando el mismo acento italiano que había estado escuchando en lo que llevaban de noche.

La camarera avanzó hacia la entrada arrastrando los pies, como si una fuerza externa actuase por ella no dejándola controlar sus propios movimientos. Cuando la perdió de vista, Elena resoplo para sus adentros acomodándose en su silla, fue entonces cuando oyó la risa descontrolada de Damon, descojonándose de la situación sin ningún tipo de miramientos. La chica se hundió en su asiento y puso la carta frente a su cara, como si fuese una barrera impenetrable que la hiciese invisible. Sentía sus mejillas arder de vergüenza con cada minuto que el vampiro aprovechaba para reírse de ella.

-Quieres parar de una vez…-susurró hinchando las mejillas como una cría de tres años.

-Es que… -intentó hablar restregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano para quitarse las lágrimas. Cogió una gran cantidad de aire para serenarse pero en cuanto volvió a ver el rostro enrojecido de Elena volvió a estallar en risas.

-Cállate, Damon.

\- No puedo… ¿" _Per favore"?_ -dijo tratando de poner aquel acento horrible- No me digas queestabas celosa, Elena.

La aludida frunció el ceño y volvió su vista a la carta, tratando de comprender algo entre aquellos garabatos que ahora no lograba distinguir por la frustración y la vergüenza que la carcomían por dentro. No le daría la razón a Damon porque la ridiculizaría durante toda la noche, aunque sabía que se había comportado así con la camarera por los malditos celos.

-¿Qué hubieses hecho tú si algún camarero estuviese insinuándose a mí como la camarera esa?-se limitó a preguntar, en un tono algo elevado debido a sus nervios, tratando de evitar tener que ser ella la que diese una respuesta.

-Fácil –dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo-, en vez de pizza cenaría camarero italiano.

Elena calló de golpe, sinceramente no se esperaba esa respuesta. En su rostro se esbozó una sonrisa, pero tan solo duró unos míseros segundos pues se mordió los cachetes internamente y fingió leer detenidamente el menú del día, tratando de parecer lo más seria posible.

-Pues ya está-musitó al cabo de un rato-. Si estamos de acuerdo en que haríamos lo que fuese porque no tonteen con lo que es nuestro, no veo por qué hay que ponerse así.

-No es el por qué lo has hecho –dijo Damon tirando de su carta para obligarle a verle-, es el cómo lo has hecho, no es algo que suelas hacer.

-Bueno… –dijo Elena sin saber cómo responderle-. La situación lo requería.

-Ya veo-dijo sonriendo a más no poder por tener a Elena así-. Pues que sepa que me ha encantado ver ese lado suyo, señorita Gilbert.

-Me alegra de que le haya gustado el espectáculo, señor Salvatore –dijo a modo de burla.

Los dos permanecieron un rato en silencio, Damon con su sonrisa torcida –que a la chica ya le estaba empezando a resultar irritante a la par que endemoniadamente sexy-, y Elena con su cara más roja que los tomates asados que acababan de servir en la mesa de al lado.

Y sin previo aviso, el vampiro volvió a soltar una risilla.

-¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? –preguntó mosqueada de que siguiese burlándose de ella.

-Nada, solo de la verdad tan grande que has dicho antes –respondió mientras jugaba distraídamente con el salero que había colocada a su derecha. Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Elena y no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a reír, algo que hizo que la chica se cruzara de brazos y alzase una ceja exigiendo respuestas-. Soy tuyo, Elena. Sólo tuyo.

El momentáneo cabreo que dominaba el cuerpo de Elena en aquellos instantes pareció desaparecer tan rápido al oír esas palabras, como rápido desaparece un hielo expuesto al Sol abrasador. Sus mejillas no podían estar más coloradas, pero sentía quemarse y todo por culpa de aquel vampiro que tan loca la volvía. Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior deseando estar en otro sitio para confirmar esa afirmación que tan despreocupadamente había soltado.

Tan solo la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara, colocada a un lado, iluminaba los escasos y, al mismo tiempo, demasiados centímetros de mesa que los separaban con su correspondiente mantel blanco a juego con las paredes. La carta del menú, que tantas veces habían releído, parecía ser un objeto más de la decoración pues seguían sin prestarle especial atención, tan solo la utilizaban para disimular interés por algún plato cuando uno de los dos descubría que el otro le observaba sin perder detalle.

-¿Qué te parece bien?

Ambos preguntaron a la vez, lo que hizo que estallaran en risas. A ojos ajenos, parecían una pareja de niñatos adolescentes de doce años que se ríen por cualquier chorrada. Sin embargo, en sus cabezas todo estaba en calma, a ninguno le importaba lo que pudieran pensar los de la mesa de al lado.

-Lo siento-dijo sonriendo.

-Tu primera.

Elena rio y ojeo rápidamente los platos esperando encontrar algo que le abriese el apetito.

-¿Qué tal la berenjena parmesana?

-Así que eres una chica berenjena, ¿no?-musitó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Eso es algo malo?-preguntó esperando alguna burla por parte de él pero entonces abrió los ojos tratando de comprender la situación- No te gustan las berenjenas.

-Me encantan-dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia-. Tan solo tomo notas, notas mentales.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó divertida- ¿Nuestra segunda cita?

-Estaba pensando en nuestro quinto aniversario.

Nada más decirlo, Damon contempló un brillo en los ojos café de Elena y sonrió para sus adentros. Probablemente, su yo del pasado le habría echado por tierra lo que acababa de decir pero le importaba bien poco lo que pudiera o no haber hecho en el pasado, porque lo único que le importaba era el presente y para él, el presente significaba Elena. Y sí, puede que pareciese un idiota soltando frases cursis a su chica pero era la verdad, una verdad que hasta entonces había guardado en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón.

Él se veía con Elena a su lado durante muchos años, durante toda una eternidad.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, con el fin del verano los días se vuelven cada vez más ajetreados y difícilmente encuentro un momento para sentarme a escribir tranquilamente. Espero que me comprendáis… D:  
_

 _¡Este capítulo ya es la cita Delena! Si os digo la verdad, me ha costado sudor y lágrimas escribir este capítulo porque nos mostraron tan poco en la serie que he dudado en cómo dar de sí esos pocos minutos que nos ofrecieron… He vuelto a ver todos los capítulos de la sexta temporada en busca de inspiración y de algún dato oculto y bueno… Tirando de la imaginación he escrito como pienso que Damon y Elena habrían tenido su primera cita._

 _¡Sin embargo! Os advierto que la cita no acaba aquí, ¡no señores! Descubrí que en un capítulo de la sexta temporada, en ese en el que Damon intentaba tener otra "primera cita" con Elena, se insinuaba que después de la cena fueron a un cine. Así que, ya os adelanto que el siguiente capítulo será la continuación de la cita Delena._

 _¿Queréis saber con detalle lo que ocurrió? Pues os espero en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Como siempre, mil gracias a todos aquellos que leéis la historia y a los que me dejáis comentarios. Un abrazo enorme,_

 _Uxia._


End file.
